


I'm for You

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Dean returns from Purgatory with Benny in…arm.  Fortunately for him, Dean knows someone that already lives in Louisiana.  It’s his first stop before finding Sam.  This new chapter of Benny's existence is far more than he could have expected.





	1. Can we Keep Him?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full Benny work. I adore Benny and I think he deserves love too.
> 
> It's a medium burn, I guess I would say. The experience writing this is one of those where I had an idea, and the story wanted to go a different way. So I followed it.

                 The Louisiana air welcomed Benny home as it filled his lungs.  He and Dean had just arrived at a simple bungalow in a parish outside New Orleans.  Benny watched the front door open slowly.  As it did, he noticed Dean stiffen with apprehension.  Then, Benny blinked, there was a shriek and a blur, and Dean was almost knocked on his ass. 

                “Dean Dean Dean!!!”  The shrieker shrieked.  It wasn’t an unpleasant sound; it was melodic and happy, the perfect accompaniment to the pounding of their hearts.  Her arms were wrapped around Dean’s neck, legs around his waist and she was peppering his face with kisses.  “Dean!”  This time she kissed him full on the mouth.  Benny smirked and he could hear the rush of blood inside Dean as well as his grunt while his hands found their way into her hair.  Quite the welcome home, to be certain.  Then something changed, like a shift in the wind when a storm was approaching, and she clung to Dean like she was drowning.  She was crying.  “Dean…” her voice broke and descended into sobs.  “What happened?  Where were you?”

                “Hey, hey,” Dean started as her legs dropped down from around his waist.  Keeping a hand in her hair, the other moved to around her waist, keeping her close, and still off the ground.  He took a few steps forward, backing her back into the house.  “I’m ok.  I’m home.  I’m sorry baby.  I came back as fast as I could.”

                “It’s been a year!  I couldn’t find you.  I didn’t know where you were.  I didn’t even know where to start!  I don’t have enough…I can’t.  Castiel, Sam…”  She began sobbing harder.  “Dean.”  She whimpered.    

                 Dean’s own heart pulled painfully, “Okay, okay baby.  We’ll explain everything.  But honey,” there was a soft thunk as her boots hit the ground again.  He looked back at Benny, motioning him to follow them inside.  “What did we teach you about…”

                “Oh shit!  Right!”  She wiped her tears, spun and disappeared around the corner.  Benny had never seen anyone shift moods so quickly.  She still had yet to acknowledge him.  “Silver!  Holy water!”  Benny backed up when she reappeared in the doorway with a very colorful bazooka.  Her eyes fell onto Benny, and when they did, he felt a rush of his own blood rush in his ears.  It was a ghost of a feeling, one that he hadn’t felt in uncounted years.  She let the barrel of the bazooka rest on the ground.  “You’re you, Dean.  I know you’re you.  But, did you know that a vampire followed you home?”  She tilted her head, a grin spreading across her face.  “A damn good looking one, I might add.”

                Dean turned to look back at Benny.  “Yeah, I knew that.”  He winked back at his companion,  “He is a handsome one, isn’t he?”  His face blossoming into a grin, “This is Benny.  He helped me get out of…where I was.”  She stepped around Dean and approached.  Reaching up, she put her small, soft hands on either side of Benny’s face.  “Benny, this is Y/N.  My favorite anomaly.”

                She gave Dean a bit of a side eye, then focused her shining and beautiful eyes on Benny again.  “Welcome to here, from wherever you’ve been.”  She said before pressing her perfect lips against his.  “I’m very sorry that you had to witness my complete breakdown.  Please come in.”  She dropped her hands and backed into the house.  Dean glancing back at Benny with eyebrows raised and amusement on his face.  Benny stepped over the threshold, removed his hat, and closed the door.    

                “Tell me you have beer.”  Dean said to her retreating back.

                “Duh,” her voice floated back from deeper in the house as they followed.  They ended up in a small, cozy kitchen.  Dean took a seat at the table, clearly “his” spot.  Benny took a seat across from him.  She reached into the fridge, pulling out a couple of beers.  She glanced uncertainly at Benny. 

                “I always liked the taste.”  He smiled. 

                She returned to the table with three bottles.  Taking an empty seat between the two.  “Story time?”  She glanced between them. 

                Dean began, the story taking far less time to tell than he thought it would.  He found himself leaving out some parts about Castiel, but told her almost everything else.  Even the deal with Benny.  Well most of the deal anyways.  She sat silent once the story was done. 

                “Come on babe, say something.”  Dean said after a minute.

                “How did you know what I am?’’ Benny broke in.  “Sorry, Dean, I just…” 

                She turned to focus on him.  “I can just tell.  It’s the thing that makes me Dean’s “anomaly.”  I can identify a Not Human from a pretty good distance.  Once I learned the different types, I can pretty much nail it 100% of the time.  For you it’s all in your eyes.  You’re old,” she reached out and covered his hand with hers.  He found himself turning his palm to be able to brush her skin with his thumb, “and you’ve aged beautifully.  But it’s more than just extra years.  You’ve been through something big.    You’ve seen much more than you should have.  Your eyes are like Dean’s.  Beautiful and haunted.” 

                There was that heat again.  Benny reluctantly let her hand slide away.    

                “I do have beautiful eyes.”  Dean agreed with a nod.  She smirked at him.   

                “So, what do you need of me?”  She asked. 

                “Well I think Benny could use a hand getting on his feet here in the world and since Sam…”        

                “My spare room is open.  Say no more.”  She smiled.  “I’ll get you a key.”

                “Since Sam what?  Just like that?”  Benny was stunned.

                “Just like that.”  Dean replied with a smile. 

                She glanced at Dean while she began to answer Benny, “Sam wouldn’t take kindly to you at all right now.  As a matter of fact, there’d be an attempted murder, no doubt.  Which is why, I’m guessing, Dean found me first.  Are you hungry?”  She looked up suddenly as an inhuman growl filled the room, her eyes widened.  “Jesus Dean, was that you?”  

                “Yes.”  He leaned back and patted his stomach, “the beer is going down too easily Y/N, better stuff me soon.”

                “What do you want?”

                “Delivery.  As long as it’s hot, has cheese on it, and I didn’t have to kill it and skin it.”  Dean reached out and took her hand, squeezing, “Please.”

                She nodded and stood up, “I have the takeout menu folder at my desk.  Be right back.”  She turned, disappearing down another hallway.  As soon as she was out of sight, Dean slumped a little in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

                “That girl loves you.”  Benny said softly.

                “Yes.  She does.”  Dean’s eyes steady on the direction Y/N had gone.  “And it’s mutual.”  His head suddenly snapped around to meet Benny’s eyes.  “But not like you think.  We’re not together.”

                “So you never…”

                “Well I didn’t say THAT.”  The ghost of a smile crossed Dean’s lips.  “It’s…simple and complicated all at once.”

                Benny huffed, “Isn’t it always?”

                Dean leaned forward, “Hey, is there some interest in my pretty friend Lafitte?”  He squinted at the vampire.  “She’d eat you alive,” he laughed, “but maybe you’d like that.”

                Benny raised his hands in surrender.  “Just making conversation, brother.” 

                Dean wiggled his eyebrows playfully.  “She’s one of the best things that never should have happened to me.”  He lowered his head.  “If she sets her heart on you boy, you better deliver.” 

                A muffled sob carried down the hallway, causing both men to perk up.  Benny tipped his head a little, “She’s cryin’ again?”

                “Yeah,” Dean dragged out the word and stood up, wishing his brother were here.  He missed Sammy so much and if he weren’t 100% certain Sam wouldn’t lose his mind in meeting Benny, they’d have tried to find him first.  But Y/N had been right.  Sam would not react well, no matter where Dean had been.  Shame, too, since Sam was so much better with Y/N when she was so upset.  “Whirlwinding,” Sam would call it.  “Be back.” 

                Dean found her on her bed, curled up on her side, sobbing.  He crawled in behind her, pulling her into his arms.  “Honey, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know what standing next to exploding Dick would do.”  She covered his arms with hers and cried.  

                “You shouldn’t be the one apologizing.  We failed you.”  She was shaking.  When she spoke next, her words rushed out so fast, Dean had to really try to catch them all.  “Sam and I got into a huge fight.  I almost shot him.  Then he left.  He left!  And I just let him go!  I should have shot him.  I don’t know where he went!  I haven’t talked to him in six months.  He won’t answer me.  No call no texting.  I did some work with C-Crowley to make it so I didn’t have to work for a living… again…like ever.   No one had any idea where you could go.  Everyone said you were probably dead.  I prayed and prayed to Castiel and he wouldn’t answer either!”  She took a gasping breath.  “It didn’t even occur to me that Cas would be with you.  I had to hide from another angel that was convinced that I knew where Cas was!  Dean, I tried.  I knew you were alive.  But I didn’t know what to do!  I’m just a dowsing rod!  I…” The sobs overtook her again.   

                “Okay.  Okay.”  Dean held her tight.  “You didn’t sell your soul or sign anything right?”

                “No.”  She said between sniffles.  “He tried though.” 

                “Limey little prick.”  Dean said before he could really think about it. 

                Her laughter surprised them both and she untangled from him a little.  She rolled over to face him, placing a trembling hand to his cheek.  “You need a shave.”  She smiled.  “Please don’t ever go away again.”  She finished.  And just like that, she was grounded.  It was so much more adorable when it wasn’t Dean that was tearing her apart.

                “I don’t plan on it.”  His eyes searched hers.  “Have you been hurt?  Did Crowley or any of his little bastards do anything to you?  Or ANYONE for that matter?  Aside from Sam, who is going to get a massive ass kicking when I find him?”  His hand found its way to her hip, squeezing gently.    

                She shook her head.  “No.  I’m fine and financially sound.  Forever.”  She smiled sadly.

                “Oh? That’s like one of the last things that would make me sad.”  He pushed her hair away from her face, trying to ignore the sudden awakening in his groin.   

                She shrugged.  “A means to an end, I wanted to find you and I clearly can’t do two things at once.”  She pressed against him again.  “Dean.”  She sighed. 

                A tug at his heart.  “Y/N.  I’m sorry.”  He wanted to pull away, but he also didn’t.  His body remembered hers.  He wanted her. 

                “You apologize again and I’m going to shoot you.”  She said sternly.

                “In that case, I believe you agreed to feed me.”  Dean smiled, reluctantly sitting up and pulling her with him.  “I also left a vampire in your kitchen.”

                “A very easy on the eyes vampire,” she began.  “Is he single?” 

                “What am I?  Chopped liver?”  He gasped, his eyes wide in mock indignation. 

                “You’re plenty good,” she threw a leg over his hip, pushing him onto his back.  His eyes rolled back in his head while his cock came to rigid attention.  “But you also said…”

                “I know what I said.”  Dean interjected quickly.  “I wasn’t wrong, was I?”

                She shrugged, “That doesn’t mean that we can’t enjoy each other.”  Her voice was husky as she leaned down, brushing her lips over his.  “A nice ride before you go?”

                Dean never had a chance.  But as he leaned up to claim her lips and the rest of her body, his stomach let out another unholy roar that she could feel rumble through her thighs.  He groaned, dropping his head back to the pillows.

                She laughed, the sound tingling through Dean’s senses.  “I guess we need to eat first.”

 

                Pizza had been ordered, consumed and digested.  Dean took a shower, leaving Y/N and Benny to talk.  It wasn’t long before she looked at him quizzically, “Are you okay?  You seem fidgety.”

                He sighed and ran his hand over his head.  “I-I’m sorry chere, I just haven’t been indoors for this long in a very long time.  I guess I’m a little claustrophobic.”

                “Oh, I suppose so.”  She smiled, “it’s a safe area, you’re welcome to roam anywhere you like.”  She paused a moment then chuckled.  “Then again, I don’t think you’re really in danger from much.  Are you?”  She smiled. 

                He laughed a little.  His deep timbre warming her while his eyes grazed over her.  “Naw, you’re probably right.”  He opened his mouth to speak again then closed it again.  He breathed out heavily with a small smile.  “Thinkin I should take a walk or something.  Give you and Dean some time to…”

                Suddenly her face was pink, “Did you hear us talking?”  She said, her eyes wide.

                “I’ve got pretty good ears chere, but please don’t think I was eavesdropping.”  He adjusted in his chair, suddenly itching to be outside.  “Dean deserves a good welcome home.  Tell him not to go until I’m back yeah?”  He stood abruptly and headed out the front door. 

                She shook her head as she heard the door open and Dean sauntered out in just a towel.  “Where’s Benny?”

                “He was climbing the walls a bit, decided to take a walk.  He also heard us before so he’s giving us time to…” her eyes were drawn to his waist, where the towel was tenting a bit.   She looked up his body to meet his burning eyes.  “Dean.”  Was all she managed to get out before he was on her.  His lips finally claiming hers fiercely, his hands on either side of her face as the towel fell to the floor.  He pulled her up to her feet and walked backwards, leading her down the hall to her room. 

                Once inside, his hands were everywhere, exploring, pulling, removing, until she was as bare as he. 

                “I’m so happy you’re back.”  She moaned as he slid inside her. 

 

                The next morning, Y/N found Dean tenderly cradling and caressing her can of Folgers.  When he caught sight of her in the doorway, he smiled using his real smile, “GOD I missed coffee.”

                Smiling and shaking her head, she moved to walk past him when his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close to his side, while still cradling the coffee, she noted.  He kissed her softly, a small grunt of pleasure escaping him while she carded her fingers through his hair.

                They were lost in each other’s eyes a moment.  Dean licked his lips nervously, “Y/N, I…you know that in another life—“

                She silenced him with another kiss.  “I know,” she whispered.  “Now make me some coffee.”

                “Yes ma’am!”

                They separated, Dean whispering sweet nothings to the coffee maker while Y/N tucked in at the table with some muffins that had appeared. 

                Soon, Benny wandered in from the porch, earning a smile from Y/N as he pulled out a chair next to her.  “Are these your doing?”

                He nodded, “the least I could do.”  He watched Dean noting that he looked more relaxed than he had the night before. 

         

               Y/N gave Dean free reign on her impressive armory, “Can I take this grenade launcher?!” he’d cried with unconstrained glee.  Y/N was just glad he didn’t ask how she’d gotten one.  He also stocked up on other supplies before heading out.  “Don’t suppose you have extra wheels?”  He stood, looking back at her, his new duffle bag on his shoulder.

                She smiled knowingly from her place across from Benny who was occupied by her laptop, catching up on… Earth.  “Do I look like Bobby?”  She scolded jokingly.  “Go look in the garage.”

                Cocking his head curiously, he turned to the garage door.  He opened it to find the Impala.  Shiny, ready, and waiting.  “My Baby!”   

                “Sam wouldn’t even drive her.  Said that it was too painful.”  She said darkly.  “And, obviously, didn’t take her when he left.”   

                Dean nodded, his smile a little sad while he padded across the kitchen to her side.  “I…owe you.”

                “I love you too.”  She smiled as Dean leaned down to kiss her. 

                “I’ll be in touch as soon as I get a phone.  I swear.”

                Dean stopped by Benny’s side “Learn anything interesting?”

                “I think I might have been better off in Purgatory.”  Benny said bleakly. 

                “Stay with Y/N, take care of her.”  Dean said, dropping his voice a little lower.  “You’ll be on your feet in no time.”  Benny stood and they embraced tightly.  Neither man moving for a few extended moments.   

                “Thank you brother.”


	2. Adaption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny wakes up alive. That's not the only thing that is going to have to be gotten used to. He has to adapt to the new surroundings. Including her.

                Benny’s eyes popped open.  Before he was even fully conscious, he was standing in the middle of the room, searching for a weapon that should have been at his belt.  Panic swelled and he almost called out for Dean.  Then his eyes adjusted to the fading sunlight that was still making its way through the windows.  While his breathing settled, he looked around, the memories floating back. 

                He was alive.  He was topside.  Dean had left him at the home of the lovely and alluring Y/N, who was currently rattling around in her kitchen.  He could hear music.  Getting dressed, he slowly opened the door and was assaulted by the smell of bacon.  Despite not needing food he found his mouth watering. 

                He got to the end of the hallway, about to say something when he caught sight of her.  He wasn’t sure where the music was coming from but it filled the kitchen.  She was in the middle, in sweatpants and a tank top, her hair swept up into a ponytail, dancing.  He cleared his throat and she spun, a spatula in her hand.  Her face breaking into a beautiful smile that he couldn’t help but return.  “Good morning.”  He said awkwardly, turning to look out the kitchen window.  “More like, evening, eh?”

                “Hello!”  She turned to the stove and stirred at something in a skillet.  “Yes, well it is morning for you.  I didn’t wake you did I?  With your super senses, I probably did.”

                “Actually no.  I was surprised to even sleep at all.  But I did.  I was a bit disoriented when I woke up though.  It’s been a long time since I slept anywhere but on the forest floor.”

                She nodded.  “I’m glad you were able to relax.  Dean’s probably hacked his way through a hotel wall by now.”  They both chuckled.  “I don’t know if you want any of this.  I am not entirely sure how your whole system works.”  She looked at him worriedly.  “I have a friend stopping by soon with a supply of donor blood for you.  If it’s ok, I’d like to keep it in the fridge in the garage.”

                Benny was surprised.  “I-- you didn’t have to do that chere.  I was going to get myself out of your hair today and go-“ 

                “No.”  She said, the spatula clattering on the stove as she reached and turned it off.  Closing the space between them she stood and put her hands on his shoulders.  “Dean asked me to help you out and I fully plan to.  I have the means and the want.  Please don’t go and deliberately make it harder for yourself.  Don’t be like the Winchesters.”

                Benny was at a loss for words; she wasn’t far off.  He was already thrown off by not having to murder anything in the last 24 hours.  But now, being asked to stay in the lap of luxury for no other reason than kindness left him feeling more out of place than a cat with a bicycle.  He found himself nodding dumbly.  “Alright girl.  If you’re absolutely sure.”

                “I think Dean wants you here to help keep an eye on me.  He’s never really liked the idea of me on my own.”

                “Why not?”

                “Because I’m useful to the right and the wrong people.  I guaranty after he meets up with Sam, Crowley is going to be visited soon after.”  She stood looking up into his eyes for a moment and Benny found himself watching her lips.  “So do you want anything?  Food?  Coffee?”

                “I can eat.  I can drink.  It doesn’t do too much for me but I can consume it and I can taste it.  So, if you don’t mind, I’d really like a taste of,” he caught himself before his real answer broke free and, “that coffee,” passed through his lips instead.    

                She smiled and turned, grabbing a mug.   

                “I am going to need something to do,” he said, trying not to sound whiny as he took a chair at her table.  “I need to be useful.  I can’t just freeload on you, chere.”  Benny watched while she loaded up a plate with a massive BLT sandwich and coming to sit in the chair next to him.    

                “What do you want to do?” she asked through a mouthful.  “I’ll do all that I can for you.”   
                The question stumped him.  “I don’t know.  What are the options?”  Benny found himself staring at her neck, where he could practically feel her blood flowing through her arteries.  He blinked a couple of times and ran his hand over his face.  “Well I have to take into consideration my sleeping cycle.”

                “I think that first we need to equip you for your new life.  I notice you didn’t come here with a suitcase.”  She smiled at him.  “Can you drive?”  She asked as the thought struck her.  “There isn’t much in walking distance…at all.”  She bit her lip in thought.

                 “Yeah, I can drive.”  He tried to tear his attention away from her lips.  “Maybe if I could be somewhere out of the public eye.  I was a pretty good cook in my human days.”  He offered, a heavy sigh escaping him.  He wanted to pull her into his lap.  Oh lord he was in trouble with this girl.   

                She perked up a little, catching his gaze, “Are you hungry?”  His heart stuttered, wondering if he’d been thinking aloud.  “The blood will be here in a couple hours.”  Mild alarm was in her eyes, and he would just as soon march is own ass back to Purgatory before that look turned to fear. 

                “I’m sorry.  No, I’m perfectly fine.  You’re just… very lovely to look at and, unfortunately, I’m convinced you’re filled with ambrosia.”

                She blushed furiously and dropped her gaze to her lap.  “Sir, you keep saying things like that and this day might go in a totally different direction.”  There was a heat in her voice that ignited Benny’s blood.   

                He smiled and looked at his hands, wrapped around the mug, warmth seeping into his fingers.  “Well, then let’s just get to work on getting me civilized, yes?”

                 

                “No!  Benny!”  Dean shouted, bolting upright in bed, reaching for the handmade machete that was no longer at his side.  He sat panting, the images of Purgatory quickly fading.  The silence of a solitary motel on a back road in the middle of nowhere crashing around him. 

                 He was back in the world.

                 He was alive. 

                 He was alone.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny continues adapting to his life.

                  A few weeks later, Benny woke just when the sun dropped below the horizon.  He opened his eyes and saw the crimson and orange hues streaking across the sky past the trees.  He was in his favorite place in the house which was the sun porch, and the couch that faced the river.  Y/N’s place was so close to what he’d had once upon a time.  Nestled at the top of a hill, overlooking the river.  If he watched long enough he could even see a gator here and there.  His heart ached sadly for a life long gone.  But he didn’t dare believe that in his current state, it could ever be more than temporary.  He couldn’t hear Y/N in the kitchen or anywhere else, but he could feel her nearby. 

                He pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes and draping the blanket across his lap.  He shifted a little as the silk boxers whispered across his groin, the cool smoothness not doing any favors for the erection that was forming.  She wasn’t kidding when she said she wanted to get him a wardrobe.  If he’d put together all the clothing he’d owned since birth until his death, it still wouldn’t have added up to what he had now.    

                Fortunately, he didn’t have to hurry off to work.  True to her word, she’d gotten him a job as a cook in the little diner known mostly only to locals not far from the house.  It was perfect.  His easy demeanor and bright blue eyes made him a fast favorite with the entire staff.  Some patrons had also set their sights on the handsome Cajun.  But none of them had a hope of turning his head.  Only Y/N and one other person had that power. 

                About a week after the job, they’d even gotten him an older model pickup.  Nothing fancy, just enough to get from home to work.  He insisted on paying her for it through his diner wages.  Even if it took forever.  “I’ve certainly got the time.”  He chided.     

                  He yawned and looked back out the window.  He’d had more sleep in the last weeks than in years.  He felt like he could swim out to the ocean and back.  Twice.  It didn’t take long to find Y/N, sleeping in the recliner at the end of the couch, a book lay open on her chest.    

                The sight made him ravenous, but not for blood.  He almost wished that were the case.  He could satiate that easily enough.  He was sure he could go on the prowl for a willing companion for the night.  He probably could just walk up to any of the waitresses at the diner.  But that would be just sex, cold and empty.  He didn’t want cold and empty.  He wanted to feel it.  He wanted it to be hot.  He wanted fulfilling.  He wanted his cock to stop throbbing in agreement.  He reached down, adjusting and resisting the temptation to stroke himself just to ease the ache.  At least not with Y/N so near.  He sighed and sat back, watching the river flow past and to the bayou beyond. 

                Movement caused his head to turn and find her bottomless eyes gazing at him.  She smiled and yawned.  His “morning” erection jumped forward to say, “hello!”  He shifted again and was immediately thankful for the blanket. 

                “Benny.”  She said sleepily. 

                “Hello yourself.”  He drawled, “When did you come in?”

                “A couple of hours ago I guess.  I was lonely.”

                “So you came in here to watch me sleep?”  He said teasingly.

                “No, that would be creepy.”  She huffed and waved the book at him.  “I was reading, I’ll have you know.  I like being around you, so I thought I’d—oh my god that sounds weird.  I’m sorry, I—“

                Benny quickly lurched to the end of the couch nearest to her and reached for her hand, “No chere, I like you bein’ around.  I’m just not used to someone wanting to be with a grumpy old Cajun.”

                “I’ve never seen you be grumpy.”  She laced her fingers in his.  “You’re sweet and cavalier and…” her words faded away as she became distracted.  Following her gaze, he saw the blanket was no longer draped across his lap.  Instead, his erection was trying desperately to peek out of his tented black boxers. 

                He quickly pulled the blanket back over his lap.  “Oh hell, girl, I’m so sorry!”  He gasped.  He felt heat in his cheeks as he blushed furiously.

                She squeezed his hand and brought her eyes back to his.  There was unmistakable desire there.    “Is that for me?”  She asked softly.

                “Uh, Y/N, it’s… you know when a man first wakes…” His words chose this moment to abandon him.  And they did it with a heavy sigh.  “Yes.  Yes, Y/N, that’s for you.”  He gathered his courage to hold her gaze.  He heard her heart begin to pound. 

                Keeping his hand, she stood, stepped around the front of him, and reached down to pull the blanket completely away from his body.  Tossing it to the side, she licked her lips and glanced at the happy erection bobbing beneath the fabric.  Placing a knee on either side of his hips, she settled onto his lap.  All he could do was watch her, his need swelling as his hands found her hips.  Soft and warm.  Only then did she let go of his hand to lock her fingers behind his neck.  “I’d hoped that you liked me.”  Her heart was like thunder now.  Or maybe it was his own. 

                “Yes.  Yes, Y/N, I like you very much.”  His voice came out raspier than he’d expected.  “But you and D—“    
                She immediately cut him off by tipping her head down and met his lips with her soft ones.  He couldn’t hold back the groan when her tongue slipped past his lips to mingle with his.  She tasted like salvation and sin and he needed both. 

                His cock agreed while it pulsed urgently against her core.   She made a small sound and pressed her hips against him a little harder.  He pulled back for air and a groan.  “Oh girl, I don’t know about this.”  He ran his hands up and down her thighs, reveling in the feel of her softness. 

                Curiosity creased her beautiful brow, “Because of Dean?”  She smiled sweetly at his nod, “I don’t belong to him, nor he to me.  It’s…complex in its simplicity.  Besides,”  she pecked his lips, “I have a feeling that he wouldn’t mind.”

                He tightened his arms around her waist and chased her mouth, kissing her again.  When they broke, “I haven’t had the pleasure of a woman’s touch in quite some time.  I fear that I won’t perform well enough to please you.”  He laughed shyly. 

                She kissed him again and his fears dissipated.  “My gentleman Benny,” she whispered, “We’ll just have to keep going until we both get what we want.”  She ran her fingers through his short hair, “What do you want?”

                “Oh,” he sighed and ran his hands up her back underneath her shirt, then lifting it over her head.  She raised her arms to allow him to remove it.  She had nothing beneath and he bit his lip as he brought his hands down to cup her breasts.  “I want to hear my name on your lips again.”  He ran his thumbs over her hardening nipples.    

                She leaned over to his side, her mouth brushing the shell of his ear, “Benny.”  She purred.  Her blood thrumming through her, heating his skin where their bodies met.  “What else?”

                “I want to feel you beneath me.  I want your hands all over me.  I want to know if you cum with a whisper or a scream.  I want you on my tongue.”  He tried in vain to catch the words that tumbled out of him.  He dragged his teeth over her bare shoulder.  But the words weren’t done.  “I want you for my own.”  He huffed resting his head on her shoulder, “Some gentleman I turned out to be.”

                “You’re still a gentleman.”  She breathed in his ear, “and you can have all of those things.  In that order, if you like.”  She claimed his lips again.  Rocking her hips against him, her dampness only encouraging his cock to fully escape the confines of his boxers.  He gently tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her head back.  She reluctantly released his mouth with a hiss but obeyed.  She sat still, eyes closed and teeth bared.  “Benny,” she whispered.

                “Oh girl, you’re gonna make a man lose his control,” he said thickly.

                She leaned back and reached between them to ghost her fingers over his member.  The contact causing him to release her hair when he realized that it had indeed worked its way out to freedom.  Electricity shot through him as she continued lightly teasing him.  His own head fell back against the couch.  Her name passed his lips so softly, she barely heard it.  She slipped off his lap and to her knees.  Before he could fully register what she was doing, she ran her tongue along his length from root to leaking tip.  He slammed his hands down on either side of his hips as he fought the urge to buck roughly.  He tried to form words but couldn’t.  He moaned and twisted one hand in her hair as she fully took him in.  Her touch was fire and ice he was never going to last.

                “Y/N.”  He gasped.  “Please.  I won’t make it if you—“she swirled her tongue around the head.  He exhaled hard, trying to pull her away.  “I’m gonna…chere—“  But he was too late.  He exploded into her mouth with a shout, staying still until his spasms ceased.  He went limp, his arms at his sides.    

                With one final drag of her lips, she released him and stood.  He reached out weakly, grasping her wrist and pulling her down on the couch next to him.  She had dampened the fire inside him, but not completely, and certainly not for long. Resting her head on his shoulder, she draped one arm across his chest and one leg across his lap, covering his half-mast cock.  “I hope you enjoyed that.”  She said into his ear. 

                “What do you think?” He purred.  She held him tightly.  “But I feel that now, turnabout is only fair.”  He ran his hand over her bare back, feeling her tremble at his words.  He was ravenous, and only she would do. 

                “You do?”  She said dreamily. 


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time together, and Benny isn't finished yet.

                “Mmmhmm.”  He turned to kiss her.  This time he thrust his tongue against hers, tasting her as well as himself.  Her hands rested on either side of his face and she moaned softly into his mouth.  He moved gingerly, sliding out from under her.  Once she settled into the couch, he hooked his fingers into the waist of her shorts, pulling them off her hips and down her legs.  Maneuvering between her knees, he kneeled and wrapped his lips around one hardened nipple.  She hissed, her legs tightening against his torso.  He brought his hands back to her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the couch.  She whimpered at his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he began kissing a trail down her body, pushing legs farther apart.

                In the dim room, her hands reached for him, fingers caressing his face and running through his short hair.  His vision, far better than hers, caught one of her fingers in his mouth and sucked gently.  Releasing her quickly, he ran his own finger along her damp folds.  She let out a small cry. 

                “May I?”  His voice floated up to her.

                “Yes.”  Came the breathy reply. 

                Pushing her open with his fingers, he leaned forward.  She could feel his breath caressing her core.  She took a deep breath as she felt him pause.  Another caress of breath.  Then stillness.

                The very first feather light touch of his tongue against the swollen bundle of nerves shot through her like electricity.  She jumped with her back arched, her legs falling open as wide as they could, offering herself completely to him.  His name exploded from her mouth.

                The sound of her crying his name tore through Benny as he circled her clit with his tongue, slowly.  A surge of wetness covered his fingers as he worshipped her.  She did taste like ambrosia.  Quickly, his half-sleeping cock was springing back with new life.  She moaned again, turning into a shout when he slid one finger inside.  His cock began pulsing in envy.  She was moving her hips, trying to push closer to his tongue.  Smiling, he kept her at bay, crooking his finger to hit the extra spot inside her walls.  He smiled against her sensitive flesh. 

                “Benny, please.”  She gasped, her fingers gently scraping his scalp while she tried to get enough purchase to pull his mouth closer.   

                He pulled back, kissing the inside of her thigh.  “Somethin wrong, darlin?” he teased.

                She tried to wiggle back on the couch.  “I need more.”  She opened her arms to him.  “Come here.”

                Torn between returning to devouring her and acquiescing, he chose the latter.  He was rock hard again and the thought of sinking into her heat was too much to continue to deny himself.  But not here.  He stood, ignoring the confusion in her eyes, as he reached down to her, pulling her to her feet.  He placed her arms around his neck and his own hands on her waist.  His impatient erection pulsed between them.  He kissed her breathless first then, followed by, “Our first time together, I gotta do right.”  His drawl simply adding fuel to the fire already consuming her.  “Your bed or mine?”

                She hopped up, wrapping her legs around him.  “Your choice, sir.”

                He gripped her tight and carried her down the hallway, choosing his own room.  He set her on his bed smiling, and said, “This way you hopefully won’t kick me out of my own bed.”

                She bit her lip, tightened her legs around him, and stared at him hard.  “The only way I’ll kick you out of bed is to fuck you on the floor.”

                That was enough.  With a grunt, he pushed her onto her back and slid inside in one fluid motion.  She cried out when he bottomed out.  He began to move.  She moaned and sighed in time with his thrusting.  Digging her nails into his shoulders, she rolled her hips up to meet him. 

                Overwhelmed by her heat, her softness, and her scent, Benny felt his fangs start to protrude.  She felt perfect.  She was perfect.  His rhythm faltered a little as he fought them back.  He refused to be denied the pleasure of a single one of her kisses.  He finally covered her open mouth with his.  Her flavor like none that he could ever recall. 

                Her hands slid down his sides then around to grip his ass tightly.  Her nails possibly drawing blood, the sudden sting causing his cock to swell and for him to pound into her pliant folds even harder.  He hesitated, worried that he’d hurt her.  Yet, the effect wasn’t what he feared.

                She dug in harder, definitely breaking skin, and arched up into him.  She began whispering in his ear, “Harder, please.  Oh God, do that again.  Please, harder.”  She was writhing beneath him. 

                “Don’t wanna hurt you.”  He managed while he slowly dragged himself out until only his cockhead remained in her warmth. 

                “I’ll let you know.  I promise.”  She replied breathlessly, trying to arch herself farther onto him. 

                His blue eyes studied hers until he could see her starting to lose control.  She clawed at his ass while he held himself away from her.  She moaned in protest.  His cock throbbed impatiently.  “Say my name again chere.”

                Her eyes met his with enough passion and desire to burn through to his soul.  Then she closed them, tipped her head back, exposing her throat.  A sinful moan escaped her lips and he was completely transfixed.  “Please.”  She moaned in a whiskey tone, opening her eyes again, she locked with his.  “Benny.”

                He was lost, he thrust with such force that the bed creaked in protest.  She shouted with pleasure and braced one arm against the headboard and the other clung to his shoulder.  Before long, she began quivering and her moans became a crescendo.

                “I’m gonna—“ she locked her arms around his neck pulling him down to her.  His lips resting against her sweat covered throat, he ran his tongue along the surface, taking in the salty taste.  The coil that they’d wound together reached its breaking point.  She inhaled with a cry, “Benny!  I’m gonna…”

                “Cum.”  He growled against her throat.  His fangs fully out and pinpricking her skin.  A pulse and a throb of her walls and he came with her.  Y/N screaming his name as she shattered.  The tiniest taste of her blood on his tongue, sent him into an intense tailspin.  Fighting the urge to bite down completely while riding out the orgasm she’d pulled from him.  She whimpered his name and wrapped around him.  He thrust hard one last time, arching his back and tearing himself away from her throat.  He continued to fight for control.  He forgot himself for a moment and roared. 

                She reached up and dragged her nails down his chest, the sensation enhancing the pleasure.  His eyes rolled back while he shuddered.  When the spasms of his orgasm subsided, he lowered himself down to kiss her softly.  They whined together as he slipped from her, adjusting to lie on his side, keeping her close to him, draping an arm over her stomach. 

“So that’s what your teeth look like.”  She said once their breathing had returned to normal. 

                Teeth.  Not fangs.  She said it so matter of fact, with no disgust or fear.  “I’m sorry.    Sometimes they want to be out far worse than I want them to be.”

                She turned, her beautiful satisfied eyes studying him.  “Did you want to bite me?”

                He sighed, worry creeping in.  “Yes, chere, and I actually scratched you.  I’m so sorry, I—“

                She half sat to press her lips to his.  “I didn’t feel it.  I don’t think I would have minded if you had.”  She blushed a bit and looked away. 

                He put his fingers under her chin, turning her back to face him.  “You may not have minded, but I sure would.  I’m in no need to feed right now, it would have only been for pleasure.”    

                “But you did want to?”

                “Yes.”  He cuddled up to her, burying his head against her neck, “Yes, beautiful girl, very much.”

                “I want you to have everything you want.”  She tipped her head away, exposing more of her throat to him. 

                He moaned softly.  “Oh chere, what are you doing to me?”  He kissed the soft skin where he could see marks.  His marks.  He held his lips over the spot, feeling her life pulse beneath them.

                “Mmm,” she replied. 

                “It wouldn’t be fair to you, love, not at all.”  Unfortunately, his body was reacting in a way that wanted him to say and do the complete opposite. 

                “Would it hurt?”  She turned back to meet his eyes. 

                “Not if I could help it.”  Was the instant reply.  “I’d make it as painless as I could.”

                She rolled to face him, throwing one leg over his hip.  “Benny,” she sighed.

                He crushed her to him, pressing against her.  The contact caused him to moan, half refusing to believe that she was turning him on again.  “Oh God,” he gasped unintentionally when his cock twitched weakly. 

                “I guess this won’t be just a one-time thing.”  She murmured with desire as he rutted his swelling cock against her.

                “It was NEVER going to be once,” he growled in her ear.

~~~~~~~

                Hours later, Benny rolled over to wrap Y/N in his arms.  The happy sigh that greeted him caused him to squeeze tightly.  She promptly began laughing, “You’re gonna squeeze the breath out of me!”

                “Sorry chere, just making sure you’re really here.”

                She rolled over in his arms and leaned in to kiss him softly.  “I’m really here.”

                I’m thinkin that I’d like to take you out on the town.”  He said, suddenly. 

                She looked at the clock.  “Now?”

                “You have someplace to be?”  He challenged.  “Something is always open.  Or did that change while I was gone?”   

                She laughed, again, the sound danced over him.  “No, it hasn’t.”

                “And people still date right?  I mean when a person likes another person, they still go out in public together, right?”  Benny nuzzled her ear.

                “We’re kind of doing it backwards, starting with the sex, THEN dinner?”

                She felt him shrug, “I never was one to follow the rules, chere.  So what do you say?”  His blue eyes sparkled while he waited for her answer. 

_Later…_

                Benny insisted on getting out of the truck first, hurrying around to her door to help Y/N to the ground.  He stood for a moment, breathing deeply as they faced Bourbon Street.  “Smells the same.”  An old feeling of “home” filled his senses as he gently started forward.  “Let’s go see what’s changed.” 

                After dinner, they walked hand-in-hand through the Quarter, Benny pointing out places from his past.  Heading to Jackson Square, Benny pulled her down Pirate Alley, pressing her against the outside wall of the church.  Her breath caught as he held her hips, leaning in, “I always wanted to do this,” he said softly before kissing her senseless.  Her hands clenched at the collar of his shirt, affection and desire flooding her. 

                Pulling away, they gazed into each other’s eyes as he smiled again, taking her hand and pulling her gently back to the main square.  “What else have you always wanted to do?”

                A pause, and she thought she saw his eyes darken a little.  Perhaps a trick of the shadows, she thought while he led her away.  “Lots of things.” Came the reply.


	5. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Benny and Y/N and we get a check in from Dean.

                The problem with having a vampire around that also used to live in Purgatory was that the bastards were silent.

                She was tinkering in the kitchen, putting away dishes and reloading the washer.  She didn’t notice Benny in the doorway for quite some time.

                He leaned against the frame, thumbs in his jean pockets, just watching this generous and beautiful creature flit from place to place.  Sometimes humming, sometimes talking to herself.  He simply could not get enough.  He was mesmerized.           

                She reached into a cabinet above the fridge, the long shirt she had on rose up, exposing her wonderful thighs and the shorts beneath.  The sight made Benny want her again.  Hell, he always wanted her.  He smiled at the recent memory of the pleasure of being inside her.  The thought was chased away when she started talking.    

                “Goddammit.”  She muttered.  “I can’t even reach these things, why do I even have shit up here?”  She grunted while the box she was trying to reach was only pushed deeper into the darkness.  “Fuck me.  Maybe when Ben—“

                “You rang?”  His Cajun lilt answered from the doorway.  Her breath immediately caught in her throat at the sight of him.  Bright blue eyes, shirtless, blue-jeans, barefoot, and a smile for miles. 

                “I have got to thank Dean.  Send him a fruit basket or something.”  She said with a smile, her eyes lighting up like they always did when they settled on him.    

                He chuckled and looked down, blushing at her praise.  “You need me?”

                She opened her mouth but nothing came out.  His heart was pounding at her obvious reaction to him.  She radiated a shy desire.  He approached, reaching out and gently placing his hands on her hips.  Her blood was thundering in his ears.  Her hands found their way to his broad shoulders.  Finally recovering, she pointed up to the offending cabinet.  “I’m an idiot and put all of the light bulbs where I can never reach them.  Would you mind?”

                “Naw,” he barely turned, reached up to grab the runaway box and set it on the counter next to where they were standing.  She watched his muscles roll as he stretched to reach.  She licked her lips, wanting to sink her teeth into his shoulder. 

                He interrupted her thoughts with a soft laugh and his fingers under her chin.  “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted to eat me alive.”  He raised his eyebrows.

                She blushed deeper and slid her hands down his chest.  “Something like that.”  She licked her lips.  “But I don’t know if you’d YIPE!”  She squealed when he lifted her, dropping her on the counter. 

                Pushing himself between her thighs, he felt heat spread from her body to his.  He braced his hands on either side, boxing her in against the cabinets.  He put his forehead to hers, “I got something I need to tell you.  And if I don’t do it now, I don’t know when I will have the courage.”  He searched her eyes and continued, “I was never very good at putting myself or my heart on the line.”  He began, “But being here, with you…”  He shook his head.

                She scooted forward a little, putting her arms around his neck.  “Is something wrong?”  Her voice sounded oddly small.  Yet largely worried.   

                He sighed, “That first night that I saw you.  The first time I kissed you.  The first time we lay together…last night, this morning, right now.”  He took a shuddering breath.  “I can’t imagine ever wanting anything more than what I’ve found in your arms.  It’s probably much too soon, or I’ve misread everything and I’m about to chase you away, but, Y/N, chere, I’ve fallen in love with you.  I love you.  I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.”  He held his breath and waited.

                “I…Benny…”  She pulled him closer so she was flush against his chest.  “All of you?’’ She gently dug her nails into the back of his neck.  Her touch sending little sparks over his skin.    

                “Yes chere.”  He breathed.  “Every part of me.”

                Her voice was barely a whisper, the threat of tears hiding behind it.  “I knew I was for you the moment I saw you.”  She paused, searching for more words.  Then she growled softly and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his as relief and pure joy threatened to take his knees out from under him. 

                He crushed her to him while she locked her ankles behind his back.  He tangled a hand in her hair as he continued kissing her, refusing to stop until they came up for big gasping breaths that quickly dissolved into laughter.  They gazed at each other for a moment.

                “I love you Benny.”  She whispered.

 

                While the sun settled that evening, the lovers were sitting on the couch, Benny reading a book, Y/N tapping away on her laptop.  Benny had one too, but he barely used it.  They’d settled into a comfortable routine and somehow, Benny still couldn’t believe his luck on an almost daily basis. 

                Suddenly, Y/N squawked and whacked Benny’s shoulder, causing him to jump and look at her in surprise.  “What was that?” 

                “Dean!”  She was leaning forward to hastily put her laptop on the floor and run to the kitchen.   

                “No Sug, my name is Benny.”

                “Ha. Ha,” she mocked, settling back next to him, handing him her phone.  “Dean _finally_ text me today.  He wanted you to call him.”

                Benny shook his head, “Darlin, you know that I don’t know how to use these,” he tried to hand it back to her.  “You were going to show me when we had time.”

                She pushed it back into his hand.  “I know.  We have time now.  This one is yours.”

                “It is?”  He looked at the weighty flat contraption, turning it over in his hands.  “How do you know?  It looks like the one you’re always fiddlin’ with.”

                “Because I just know.”  She replied, “Have faith.”

                He nodded, seeing his scruffy face in the dark surface, “Okay, how does it go?”

                “Press the button at the bottom.”

                He rotated the phone and pressed the white circle.  It immediately lit up with a picture of Y/N.  Except, it looked like her face was pressed against the screen.  She laughed at his expression. 

                He smiled, more than a little intimidated.  “Cute.  But I’m gonna need some more pictures.”

                “Oh, there’s some in there.”  She said, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.  “Right now, let’s get this going.”  Over the next hour, Y/N gently taught Benny the basics of smartphones.  He was a very quick learner, albeit puzzled at all the, well, crap that was on the little devices.    

                “Do I really need this?”  He asked her, almost whining.  The technology was giving him vertigo.

                She smiled at him with nothing but love in her lovely eyes, “Of course not.  If you don’t want to use it, you certainly don’t have to.  But it would make some things a little easier.”

                “Easier?  Like how?  Like what?”               

                “Well,” she began, tucking her legs up beneath her; a favorite pose of Benny’s.  “It would be nice if I could text you sometimes to tell you that I’m thinking about you.”  She blushed a little. 

                “Honey,” his drawl sent a little shiver down her spine, “If I…texted you every time I thought about you, they’d fire me in an hour.”

                Her eyes darkened a little and she leaned forward, quickly pressing her lips to his.  “Stop that.”

                “Stop what, chere?”  He slid his hand to her face, cupping her cheek. 

                “Stop being so damn alluring.”  She quickly swept her tongue along his bottom lip.  “Now call Dean and come to bed.”

                He glanced at the clock on the wall.  “Kinda early for bed for you isn’t it?”

                “First off, there is a clock on the phone.”  She tapped the button and the screen lit up.  “Secondly,” she ran her hand down his chest and over his groin where his cock began to harden, “we’re not going to sleep, handsome.”

                Instantly, the rest of his body was on alert.  He watched her hips as she left the room.  Returning his attention to the phone, he pulled up Dean’s contact information, smirking at her goofy wallpaper image when the phone lit up.  He pressed the call button for Dean.  An image of the hunter showed up as the ringing started on the other end.  It was a younger version, with a bright smile and impish eyes.  As he lifted the phone to his ear, he was surprised to find that he was nervous. 

Several states away, Dean smiled when he saw Benny’s name finally pop.  “Benny!  How’s the modern day treating you?” 

                “Not bad, brother, not bad.  How goes the reunion with Sam?”   

                The sound of Benny’s smooth drawl washed over Dean’s frayed nerves like a balm.  “Eeh, it’s never the family reunion you want, you know?  I found him, there’s some more…healing we need to do.”  He rolled his eyes, “He’s currently off sulking somewhere.  I’m headed back for the night.  How you guys doing?  You guys alright?  How’s my Y/N?  You taking good care of her?”

                “I’m fine, she’s real good.”  He felt his eyes widen, “I mean Y/N takes care of both of us just fine.  We’re getting along real good.  She’s real good to me, got me a job, hell, I even got a truck now.”  Benny laughed nervously, “I got a regular life, brother.”  He closed his eyes at probably the worst string of words to ever come out of his mouth. 

                Fortunately, Dean didn’t appear to notice.  “Just like that?”  Dean laughed, and Benny’s tension abated a bit.  “No bar fights?  Drunken rampages?  Ruined televisions?  One-night stands?”  Dimly realizing that he had basically described his last few weeks.

                “Nope.  Nothin like that at all.  You know Bud, I wasn’t always the high-performance warrior you met.”  Dean scoffed on the other end.  “Aside from bein groggy as hell on a sunny day, I’m almost a regular guy.  Go to work, come home…”  He stopped and cleared his throat. 

                “Boy you domesticated quick.”  Dean replied dryly.

                Benny changed the subject.  “And how about you?  It’s gotta be nice to be topside again.  Back behind the wheel of your Baby, yah?”

                Silence. 

                “Dean?”

                “I miss it.”  Suddenly Dean’s voice was a little softer and broken.  A tone Benny’d heard it a few times in Purgatory.  “I mean, it was so simple down there wasn’t it?  Us or them.  Black and white.  Live or die.”  He sighed heavily.  “And I guess I kinda miss you.  You monster.”  He was clenching the steering wheel too tightly.

                “I hear you.  There are certainly more nuances and rules in the really real world than we’re used to eh?”

                “No shit.  You can’t just stab a motherfucker up here.”  Dean’s voice was brooding.  Something was wrong and clearly, things weren’t going well with Sam. 

                “You sure you’re alright Bud?  You don’t sound right.”  Benny couldn’t help but ask. 

                “Yeah!” Dean lied.  “Long few days, you know?  Not used to all the lights yet.”

                Benny nodded, “You know, I miss you right back.  Weak little human.”  He laughed softly, then lowered his voice a bit, “You know you can come back anytime.  I know she’d love to have you.”

                “I’d love to have her too.”  Dean joked.  Benny was surprised at the flare of discomfort at the statement.  He bit his lip and said nothing.  This was DEAN.  The man that he owed his new life to. 

                They spoke a little longer, Benny telling Dean about his job at the diner, Dean lying and telling Benny that he was fine and sleeping like a baby.  At the end, Dean promised to come by when he was in the area before saying their goodbyes. 

                Wondering why he didn’t just tell Dean about Y/N and his relationship, Benny proceeded down the hall to where she was waiting for him.


	6. Civilization by Debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't all just proper conversations and fork choices.

                Y/N had just settled next to Benny where she’d found him on the couch, reading.  All these months later, and she was still surprised at how content he seemed to be with her.  He didn’t appear to be crawling out of his skin with the need to defend and kill like, she imagined, Dean to be.  Then again, Dean had so much more to make peace with than just his time in Purgatory.  She had a suspicion, though.  A look in Benny’s eyes on occasion, like the moment when they were in the Quarter, that led her to believe that there was something beneath the surface and she wanted to make sure that he was really satisfied. 

                His blue eyes lit up when she came into the room.  She noticed him take in her appearance.  Hair thrown up into a ponytail, wearing a robe that only covered her to mid-thigh.  The robe was white satin with deep blue roses.  The fabric making soft swishing noises as she sat beside him.  She was fresh out of the shower, the scent of her lotion invading his senses and causing a tightness in his chest.  God, he loved this woman.

                “Evening Sug.”  He placed the book he was reading face-down on his thigh.  “I feel kind of overdressed,” he smirked indicating his jeans and green and white checkered shirt. 

                “Well that depends on you.”  She faced him on the couch, tucking one leg under her and resting her elbow on his shoulder.  “I thought maybe we could continue our mission to civilize you.”

                He raised his eyebrows in mock offense.  “Civilizing me?”  He grabbed the book and raised it, “I can already read, darlin, I can almost text on that phone now, what more do you want?”

                She laughed, “I want to make sure that you experience all the things a modern man has available to him.”  She grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.  Guiding the menu through a few levels, she settled on an internal movie folder list.

                “Ok, chere, then what’s on the menu tonight?”  He closed the book carefully and reached behind her to deposit it on the end table. 

                “Porn!” she proudly proclaimed. 

                He looked at her, blinking a couple of times while his sapphire eyes danced with mirth.  “Pornography.”  He said in as deadpan a voice as he could.  He placed a hand on her bare calf, running it up and down its smoothness.  “I’ve got you.  What on earth could I possibly need to see other people fuckin’ for?”

                She leaned in, her robe falling open a little at her neck, “Because it turns me on.”  She said, lust evident in her voice.

                He studied her eyes, and she could see his breathing increase and that wild look flashed past his eyes.  “Fire it up.”  He replied finally.

                Heart pounding with excitement, she searched for a short clip.  “Is there anything you REALLY don’t want to see?”  She asked while she scrolled.

                “No…No force.  All consenting.”  He said, a tightness evident in his voice. 

                “Absolutely.”

                He nodded, satisfied with her answer.  “Then continue.  I want to see what turns my girl on.”

                She swallowed and chose a video.          

                The scene opened with a large-breasted woman fastened to a sex table.  Wrists bound over her head, her legs, bent at the knees, but spread wide, and secured at the ankles.  She felt Benny squirm a bit beside her.  His hand on her thigh, pressing his fingertips into her flesh.  She looked over and already he was a little flushed, with a look of intensity on his face. 

                “You ok?”  She asked.

                He jostled her from his side, wrapping his arm around her and half-dragging her onto his lap.  She squawked a little while she settled, making sure not to elbow him in the nuts as she put her head in the crook of his neck, his hand now resting on her hip. 

                They turned back to the TV and the clip continued with the woman being pleasured relentlessly by a well-shaped man’s tongue.  Benny’s thumb was gently stroking her hip bone while they watched.

                The woman orgasmed once and Y/N heard Benny mutter under his breath, “Not a real one.”  She nodded in agreement.  She came again and he burst out with, “Back in my day, you wanted porn, you’d have to go down to the local brothel and try to see through the windows.”

                Y/N laughed in a loud burst, not expecting a reply like that at all.  The movement causing her robe to slide up over her hip, revealing to Benny when he placed is hand back that she had nothing at all under it.

                He moaned softly and dug his fingers into her flesh.  “You have a plan for tonight, don’t you girl?”

                She shook her head.  “Not a plan, per se, more of a hope.”

                “I hope you hope to be screaming my name later.”  He growled.  “Because you’re gonna be.”

                She turned her head up and pressed her lips to his neck, “I do,” she purred.

                The TV continued.  Now the bound woman began crying out more loudly.  Her legs began shaking against the restraints as her lover pressed his hands down on her hips, licking at her clit without pause.  She arched as best she could and screamed a long piercing wail that carried on. 

                “That was real,” they said together.  Then laughed. 

                When the man reached up to remove her blindfold, he thrust his massive cock into her, Benny turned to claim Y/N’s mouth.  Hungry and demanding, he drove his tongue between her lips.  Pulling away, he gasped out, “You say y’re trying to civilize me and all this is making me want to do is lose my gentlemanly ways.”       

                She put her hand on the side of his face.  “I want to make sure you’re really satisfied.  In every way.”

                He growled a little deeper, pressing his cheek into her palm.  “You do satisfy me.”  He emphasized with a squeeze of her ass.  “But there are…things...and I don’t want to hurt you or scare you with some of my…tastes.”

                “What do you have a taste for?”  She sat up a little straighter so she could throw a leg over his lap.  His erection obviously straining against his jeans.  
                “Don’t suppose we have a table like that,” he responded while he reached into his jeans to adjust his painful hardness.

                “No.  But we can get one.”  She was struck by this.  “Do you want to tie me up?”  She was clenching her thighs at the thought.

                “Yes.”  He whispered.  “And I’ve been trying to find a way to approach it.  And here you come and offer it to me.”

                “What would you do with me?”  She fully straddled him now.  TV forgotten.

                His hands gripped her hips, her robe was pretty uselessly hanging off her now, the sash having worked its way free.  “I’d tie you down, very similar to how our friend here started.”  He nodded towards the TV.

                She turned a little to see that she’d been freed from the table and was now getting a thorough fucking against a picture window.   She returned her eyes back to Benny’s perfect blue.  “And?”

                “I’d blindfold you.   I’d tease you with my tongue everywhere I could until I couldn’t resist you anymore.  Then I’d kiss you.”  He’d moved his hands to the bare skin of her sides, sliding them around to her back, up to her shoulders, then back.  He then took one finger, briefly placed it on her lips, watching her eyes as he slid it down her chin, neck, chest, stomach, down, down down.  “And then I’d play with this pretty pussy.”  He dipped his finger into her and moaned with a grin.  “Wet already.  Is this for me chere?”

                Her hands found his shoulders.  She rose up on her knees to give him more access.  “Yes,” she gasped softly.  “For you.”

                “Yes!”  The actress in the TV hollered, “FUCK ME RIGHT IN MY PUSSY!”

                A smirk appeared at Benny’s lips, “Huh,” he lazily circled her clit with one finger, watching her chest heave.  “Seems our friend on TV has agreed.”

                “Mmm,” Y/N responded.  She gripped his shoulders tighter while her body moved in time with his questing fingers. 

                “Do you want me to tie you up?”  His voice heavy with desire as he pressed a little harder. 

                “Yes.”  She immediately replied, rutting a little harder. 

                “You trust me that much?”  Wonder had crept into his voice.

                Her voice suddenly strong and sure, “I love you that much.”

                His eyes rolled back into his head as he sighed.  “Oh...” he leaned forward to kiss her.  Her mouth latched on to his, devouring his breath as she pulled his tongue in.  She cradled his face in her hands.  “Turn that off and stand up.”

                She obeyed.  The room now only backlit by the light from the kitchen.  She could see their silhouettes in the blank screen.  She turned and watched while he removed his belt, placing it beside him.  He then unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them open and pulling his cock out of his boxers.  He sat, stroking it for a moment.  Y/N entertained the thought of jumping onto his lap, but waited.   

                His eyes slid up her body in a caress she could almost feel.  “Now come back to me but sit facing away from me.  Legs on the outside of mine.  Nice and wide, darling.  Oh, and lose the robe.” 

                She let the robe slip from her shoulders to fall at her feet.  Turning around slowly, she sat on Benny’s lap.  She could feel his hand still stroking, against her back.  “Now what?”

                “Hands behind you.”  His breath was against her shoulder.  “Take my dick in your hands.”  His voice had a slight tremor in it.  He hissed as her fingertips brushed the velvet head.   The grasp was awkward while her hands were turned.  But she quickly adapted to grip him well.  He moaned her name.  “God I want you.”

                “So take me.”  She whimpered, gripping him harder. 

                He throbbed in her hands.  “Hold still love.”

                She heard the slither of leather as he wrapped his belt around her upper arms.  She wiggled a little. 

                “Just bring your arms together a little more and you’ll get right out.  Yah?”  Benny explained as she nodded.  “Now,” he pushed his knees apart in turn forcing her own legs wider.  She gasped as she could see herself in the TV again, open and exposed. 

                “Benny,” she begged, stroking him faster.

                “Pleasure me, and I’ll pleasure you.”  He leaned up wrapping one arm around her waist, the other finally returning to her swollen nerve. 

                She continued stroking him, finding a rhythm in twisting her hands along his shaft as she squeezed.  He slowly circled the clit with this thumb while his fingers reached to press inside.  She moaned and her head fell back against his shoulder.  He sucked a mark onto her neck, repeatedly whispering her name in a chant.    

                Heat began writhing in her stomach.  Her hips rocking harder against his invading fingers.  Moaning louder as she moved. 

                “Try not to cum.”  He whispered, pressing his now exposed fangs against her shoulder.  She shuddered while the heat in her swelled.  Her blood thundering in both of their ears.  “Yes,” She gasped, trying to push herself towards his mouth.  “Please.”  She begged.

                Benny growled, and she knew he was trying to force his fangs back.  He moaned as she started jerking her hands faster, matching the grinding of her hips. 

                “I’m for you.”  She moaned as her legs began to shake.  The heat was starting to spiral and she wasn’t sure how much more she could endure before he made her come.  “Benny.  Please take me.”

                Her name fell from his lips one last time, his voice was strained and muffled against her shoulder.  “I—“ he faltered, his fingers pausing their movements when he turned his head, his teeth pressed against her neck. 

                “Benny,” she pushed back against him.

                With a snarl he sunk his teeth into her skin.  Her hot copper blood flowing immediately.  His cock pulsed while her taste eclipsed everything else.  He didn’t feel her release him to let his erection throb in her limp hands.  He wasn’t aware of wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her tight and flush against his body; and the other arm coming up to wrap a hand around her throat.

                A moment later, Benny pulled away, his fangs bright crimson as he finally forced them to retract.  He immediately covered the wound with his mouth, lapping away any errant blood and causing it to heal.  He could feel her trembling in his arms.   

                He’d never been so hard in his life.  Her blood was singing through him, making him feel like a livewire.  He released her throat, trailing his hand back down to her core.  She was soaked, her clit still hard and swollen. 

                “Did you cum?”  His voice ragged and rough.

                She shook her head.  “You said not to…”

                “Such a good girl.”  He growled.  “You want to?”  Before she could respond, he pulled his hand away from her core.  She moaned unhappily.  “Stand.”  He commanded, closing his legs and removing the belt from her arms, tossing it aside.  He stood, turned and pushed her onto the couch in his place.  Dropping to his knees, he pulled her to the edge of the seat, threw her legs over his shoulders and plunged his tongue inside her. 

                She cried out, arching her hips towards his mouth, the contrasting feeling of his fully clothed body under her legs adding to the pleasure.  She came screaming shortly after, one hand gripping the cushion behind her, the other on the back of his head while he devoured her.  His stubble was causing burns to her inner thighs.

                Her orgasm subsiding, he sat back on his knees, her feet falling to the floor on either side of him.  He sat admiring the wrecked, panting beauty before him, his hand returning to his neglected erection while he watched her. 

                She finally regained enough of herself to open her eyes.  “Still hungry?” 

                He nodded as she opened her arms, he rose up on his knees to move up to her.  Pulling his jeans down his thighs, he slid home as they moaned together.     


	7. This is how we got Bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Benny gets comfortable in his life with Y/N, the more that is learned about him. And Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that stopped the presses on the first draft. I had one direction for this story but at this chapter, my characters dug in their heels and made it clear that this was the direction they wanted to go. I tried to keep it my way, but they are feisty little suckers.   
> The story progresses as the characters saw fit.   
> I hope you like it.

                Rough hands on hips.  Quiet moans of pleasure. “Don’t be too loud,” Benny whispered thickly.  “You don’t wanna be heard.”

                Silent agreement and a barely there nod answered as he slid deep into the warm flesh.  A sigh escaped him.  “Oh you feel so good.” 

                Another moan answered.  Tightness around his cock as he felt gentle pulsing. 

                “Ready?”  Another nod as he pulled out, then slid back in.  Gradually thrusting with more power.  More.  More.  More.  The slapping of bodies echoing in the dark space. 

                He felt his insides tighten, the burn of his orgasm looming.  He gripped tighter, fucked harder until he knew he couldn’t stop.  “Dean…”

                “Oh not yet,” came the gruff reply.  Holding himself up by one hand, taking his own cock in the other, he began furiously stroking.  “You wait for me.”

                “Hurry,” Benny panted. 

 

                “Hurry…” his voice carried to her in the kitchen.  Creeping down the hallway, she stood in the open door of Benny’s bedroom.  She noticed his hips moving in a motion she knew well.  A smile touched her lips.  Then he spoke again, “Dean…”

                With wide eyes, eyebrows high in surprise and delight.  She’d had a suspicion about their bond when they’d arrived.  She knew she should slink back to the kitchen to leave him to his dreams, but she stayed put.  She watched Benny’s hand creep under the blanket to his erection.  His breathing was becoming irregular.  She was becoming aroused. 

                Suddenly the shrill chime of the doorbell startled her so much that her arms actually flailed.  Spinning, she hurried to the door wondering if Benny had seen.  Or if he’d even woken at all.

                Throwing open the door, she was met by a white Styrofoam container containing the latest supply of blood.  Sighing in relief, she reached down and brought it inside.  She waved at the driver while he pulled away. 

                Once the blood was stored in the garage fridge, she ventured back to Benny’s room.  She found him sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.  She knocked on the doorframe before entering to sit beside him.  She chose to ignore the way he strategically placed the sheets over his waist.  She leaned up against his warm, bare shoulder.  “Was that a dream or a memory?”

                “What?”  He raised his head to look at her. 

                “You called out for Dean.  Was it a dream?” she watched his eyes as they widened.  “Because, I have to say that it sounded delicious.”

                Confusion clouded his handsome features, “Chere, please.  I…” he looked down at his lap.  “Can we continue this conversation after an ice bath?”

                “You don’t want my help to relieve that pressure instead?”  She asked coyly, reaching out to place her hand on his thigh.

                He paused only a moment, then lunged; his mouth covered hers, his tongue forcing itself past her gasping lips.   

                “Hurry,” she whispered.

                Benny growled, throwing the sheets and blankets aside, pushing her down beneath him.  In a frenzy, he tore her clothes from her body.  “Hands and knees,” he commanded in a leather voice she’d never heard from him.  She felt a rush of eager wetness while she hurried to obey. 

                Benny pulled his hungry cock out of his boxers, gripped her hips and slid inside.  “You’re so wet already.”  He grunted, “What is it with you and watching me sleep?  Does it turn you on Chere?”  He thrust again, the pleasure radiating through him in intense waves.  He was already halfway there, the dream of Dean and their entwined bodies fading as he lost himself in her.    

                Her attempt at an answer was replaced by a short cry as he snapped his hips.  “Y-you turn me on.” She gasped, pushing back on his cock, tightening herself around him.   The feel of his boxers against her heated skin sending little jolts through her body.  “Benny.” She whined. 

                “Y/N,” he moaned, pulling her hips to his and holding her still.  She tried to rock but he held her.  “Let me feel you.” 

                She dropped her head down to the bed, opening her thighs wider, shifting the angle of his cock to push deeper.  “Oh God, please,” she begged again.

                Suddenly, he was pounding into her.  Soon, his vision tunneled and Benny roared as he came.  Hard.  While he pulsed inside her, he reached around beneath her to rub at her clit. 

                Her thighs began to tremble as he stimulated her into an orgasm of her own.  The lovers finally collapsing together in a tangle of sated limbs.  They remained still, panting.      

                “It was a memory.”  Benny finally spoke.  The words caressing the back of her shoulder.  He squeezed her, kissing the spot where he’d fed from her, the punctures barely visible.  His mark.  His insides tingled at the thought.     

                “A good one?”

                He paused, “Very.”

                “I hope you dream about me like that.”

                “I don’t need to dream when I have you in my arms. 

                “Charmer,” she chuckled.  They lay quietly for a while, and Benny thought she had fallen asleep when she spoke again.  “Can you tell me about it?”

                He rolled up on his elbow to look down at her.  “For so long it was just me.  Me and years of fighting and running and surviving…for what that was worth down there.  Then Dean and Castiel came along.  And, well, like Dean said, it was just us while he looked for that pain-in-the-ass angel.  Purgatory is its own hell.  It was rare to find someone that wouldn’t stab you immediately, even rarer to find a friend, someone to be able to rely on and trust.”  He sighed, ”It just happened one night.  We’d just made our way across this massive empty plain in a thunderstorm.  When we reached the forest edge, we found a little shack to hole up in.  That was the first time I’d seen Dean smile.  His real smile.”  He looked down at her and shrugged, “Maybe it reminded him of home.  Maybe he was just happy to build a fire and not be wet for a change.  But, we hung up our clothes to dry, like we’d done before.  But something was different…” he swallowed and a faint smile graced his handsome face.  “We found pleasure in each other that night.”

“I thought it was a one-time thing.” He continued, pushing her onto her back, draping a heavy leg over her.  “But it wasn’t.”  He smiled, “Dean can be very…eager.”

                She smiled knowingly.  “When he’s like that, he’s really hard to deny, isn’t he?”  She ran a hand up his arm to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  Her tongue gently sweeping over his lower lip.

                He moaned softly.  “Chere, you’re distracting me from my story.”

                She sighed, “Of course, I’m sorry.  Continue please.”

                “But you’re right.  He is hard to deny.  It even continued once we found Castiel.  Didn’t seem to bother ‘im at all.”

                “Why would it?”  She absently ran her hand up his thigh to his bare hip. 

                He shrugged, “I dunno, just seems like the kind of thing to try to keep quiet about.”

                “Not Dean.”  She dug her nails into his warm flesh gently.  The talk of Benny and Dean was getting to her.  Imagining the sounds they’d make, the way they’d grind into each other…

                “Nope, not at all.”  Benny sighed, closing his eyes and losing himself in her touch.  “I guess I thought that once he had his angel back…I’d be on my own.  That I was just comfort in the meantime.”

                “Oh, Dean is very comfortable,” she smiled sliding her hand over the globe of his perfect ass.

                Benny made a sour face.  “Love, why aren’t you taking this seriously?”

                “It’s Dean!” she exclaimed, squeezing his ass for emphasis and noting the slight roll of his eyes.   “He loves pleasure.  He’s generous with it.  Even before he met me, OR you.  It’s not like he _settled_ for you, you beautiful Cajun.  He _wanted_ you.  And if he wanted you and he got to have you, even once, it was a good day for Dean Winchester.  And I just knew there was more to the story!”

                “Oh, it was more than once,” Benny said quietly, his eyes suddenly distant.

                She leaned up to press her lips to his, bringing him back to her.  “It’s could never just once if it’s you, my love.” 

                He grinned into the kiss and rolled on top of her.    “So, now that you know everything,” he smiled down at her, feeling himself getting hard again, “maybe someday we could…” he faltered, searching for the best words.

“Have a threesome with Dean?”  She finished for him, “I’m in.”

                “Well that was easy.” 

 

                Dean wished he were naked.  He wondered how the boulder his chest was currently pressed against would feel against his overheated skin.  It was a warm night and he could feel his shirt soaking with sweat. 

                “You daydreamin’ on me?”  A gruff voice from behind him and a harsh slap to his ass brought him back to the moment.  Benny pounded into him hard, making the tip of his cock whisper against the unforgiving granite. 

                He hissed in pleasure-pain while he reached down to wrap his hand around his throbbing erection.  “’Course not,” he responded, pushing back against Benny’s broad hips.  “God, you feel so good.”

                “No god here.”  Another thrust had Dean panting harder, his insides tensing in anticipation of his release.  He stroked himself. 

                The vampire sped up, “Gonna cum,” he grunted.

                “You always cum first,” Dean moaned, slipping his dick in and out of his fist. 

                “Because you’re perfect,” came the passion-thick reply.

                Dean grunted as he reached the edge, “Flirt,” he gasped. 

                Benny pushed himself completely inside, grabbed Dean’s waist in one arm, then reached around to slap Dean’s hand away to take over pumping his cock. 

                Crying his name, Dean arched, reaching his hand back to grab the back of Benny’s head while he pulsed inside him.  He was on the edge, so close, he just needed…” 

                “That’s it,” the vampire cooed, “Cum with me.”  He squeezed the root of Dean’s dick.

                The first wave of orgasm hit…

                And he woke up tangled in cheap linen, the last remnants of his dream spurting out of his cock onto the hotel sheets.  Next, the loneliness came crashing down around him as he wrestled out of bed.  It wasn’t unusual for Dean to dream about Purgatory.  Nor was it unusual to dream about Benny, if he was being honest.  But it _was_ unusual for the dream to be so…vivid.  Or hot.  Dean sighed as he shuffled to the bathroom and right into the shower.  Sam would probably be arriving soon and he wanted to be ready for them to hit the road again. 

                Sam.  Dean’s heart pounded forlornly for the second time in the mere minutes he’d been awake.  At this point, they were practically strangers.  Sam couldn’t explain his decisions to anyone’s satisfaction, least of all his own; and Dean just couldn’t see it from the other side.  _Why didn’t you even look for me?_   And not for the first time, Dean wondered if he shouldn’t have just left Sam to his life.  He’d made it clear over the years that he never wanted this.  Yet, for a never-ending string of reasons, Dean kept dragging him in.  His thoughts drifted back to Benny and then to Y/N meanwhile his hand drifted down to his semi-hard cock. 

                Closing his eyes, he let his head loll back against the shower wall.  He remembered a time with Y/N, in the shower; when it was her hand firmly sliding over his dick, making his knees weak.  At the same time, he’d had his fingers pushed gently inside her needy cunt while she gasped in his ear.  Her arm wrapped around his neck, her lips trailing over his neck.  Instead of her soft mouth, he could feel the faintest of pinpricks from a set of vampire fangs.  He shuddered.    

                “Now I’m daydreaming, you monster,” Dean whispered thickly as he stroked faster.      


	8. ComBIned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before Dean found himself back in the mix. Although he never thought it would be like THIS. Not that anyone would be complaining.

                “Nice night.”  Y/N said absently when Benny joined her on an especially pleasant evening.    

                “Certainly is.”  He leaned down to peck her lips on his way by.  “It’s nice to finally have a night off.”  The lethal vampire made a sigh of contentment as he settled into the empty seat beside her.

                “Well you know, love, you could say something any time.  You’re too nice of a guy; and having you there has been great for business.  Cheryl told me that there’s a whole slew of new regulars.  Mainly of the female persuasion.”  She raised her eyebrows, “Cuz you’re sooooo cute.”  She smirked.

                “And I can actually, you know, cook.”  Benny retorted defensively.  “I’m not just a pretty face.” 

                “Aw baby, don’t get offended.”  She joked.  “You’ve also got a nice body.”

                Benny moved to get out of the chair “I’ll show you…” when the rumble of an engine caught their attention.  They both turned to face the driveway where a pair of headlights were turning in. 

                The Impala.  They watched as it pulled up to the garage, the purr of the engine suddenly silenced.    

                “You two look like some kind of hokey Americana painting.”  Dean joked while he exited the car and approached, propping a foot on the bottom step. 

                She smiled, “Dean!” she called, bounding down the stairs into his arms. 

                “Hey Sweetheart,” he laughed, staggering backwards with the force of her, “How you been?”  He hugged her tightly, hoping she couldn’t feel the nervous pounding of his heart.  Also hoping he wouldn’t pop a boner right away.  With an arm draped over her shoulder, they ascended the few steps to where Benny stood.  He gave Benny a one-armed embrace.  The scent of the both of them combined making Dean’s senses reel.    

                “Dean.”  Benny smiled, “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

                “Well, about that.”  Dean suddenly sounded unsure and his heart continued to thump nervously.  He hoped the intense look Benny was giving him wasn’t because he could hear it. 

                “Where’s Sam?” she asked, turning in Dean’s arm to squint towards the car. 

                “About that…”  He released Y/N and pressed forward into the house. 

                “Dean…” she said warningly as she followed him with Benny close behind.

                “Is he okay?” she asked as she followed to the kitchen where Dean was already half-buried in the fridge.  “Dean.  Is Sam okay?” 

                When he reappeared with a beer in one hand and leftover bucket of KFC in the other, his beautiful features were clouded by anger.  “Well after he took off on you, he apparently went off to NOT look for me, mow down a dog, and start dating.”

                Benny and Y/N exchanged a confused look. 

                “In that order.”  Dean plopped down in a chair.

                “So what happened?”  Y/N asked nervously.

                “We’ve been fighting ever since.”  He sighed and tore into a wing.  “We’re brothers,” he looked up at them, “you know?  We’re assholes.  We fight.  We screw each other over.  But we get through.  We always do.”  He dropped the wing into the bucket and reached for his beer.  After taking a long pull, he reached back into the bucket, pulling out a completely different piece.  “But right now, he and I just aren’t on the same page.  Hell, I don’t even think we’re in the same book anymore.  We just keep running over the same crap.  And aside from that, we’re elbow-deep in a tough job and…”  He swallowed and looked up at Benny with pleading eyes.  “I need your help Benny.  I tried to stay away.  To give you your space.  Your life.  But I’m out of options.”

                Benny held up his hand.  “Of course.  What do we need?  How much time do I have to say goodbye to my girl?”

                “We don’t have to be on the road until morning.  I need a fucking break from Sam, and, to be fair, he probably would benefit with a few hours away from me.  I gotta get some more details from the network.”  He took another swig of beer.  “So who’s your girl?”

                Y/N cocked her head at him, making NO effort to hide her exasperation.

                Dean looked at her, eyes wide, “What?  What is that dirty look f—oh... OH!”  His face split into a wide grin.  “I knew it!  I knew you had a thing for her!”  He sat back, laughing while pulling his phone from his pocket.  “I’ll call Sam and tell him we’ll be back later tomorrow morning.  Oh, shit, should I get a room in town?”  He looked up, jerking his thumb back towards civilization.  “I don’t want to intrude on your goodbyes.”

                “Absolutely not.  You’ll stay right here.”  Y/N commanded. 

                “Yeah, but…” he began, feeling a flush creep into his cheeks along with the traces of disappointment and envy taking residence in his stomach.  “I don’t know that I want to hear you two…”

                “I think you should join us.”  She said matter-of-factly.

                They could hear the record scratch in Dean’s head.  He glanced up at Benny who shrugged, “She knows everything Bud.  She, ah, caught me dreaming.”  He smiled and nudged Y/N who rocked over to the side in exaggeration.

                “More like I caught you with your hand on your—“

                “Hey hey!” Benny scolded, poking her in the ribs, making her squeal.    

                “Dreaming about…”  Dean slowly put his phone on the table, his eyes shifting from Benny to Y/N and back to Benny. 

                “Us.  In Purgatory.”  Benny answered carefully.  “Together.”   

                Silence stretched among the three while Dean processed, “I dream about us too,” he said finally, his shoulders releasing tension.  He met Y/N’s eyes, “And us.”  Shaking his head, he looked down at his feet.  “Almost every night.  And nothing out there satisfies me.”  Every nerve ending in Dean Winchester’s being tingled with anticipation the likes of which he never felt before.  He was suddenly very aware of every inch of his skin, the pull and press of the denim, the soft caress of his t-shirt, the weight of the watch on his wrist, and the tension of the laces on his boots.  Lastly, the swelling of his cock against his silk boxers.  His tongue was thick in his mouth, almost not believing what he’d heard.  He swept his thumb along his bottom lip, feeling their eyes on him.  “All of us?”

                “Yes.”  She responded, her voice in a tone that he knew well.

                “You’re sure?”  He was already at full mast, just needing that repeat of reassurance. 

                Benny nodded, “Absolutely.”    

                “C’mere,” Dean said softly, standing and reaching for Y/N.  His tone all sex while he slipped his arm around her waist.  He dipped his lips to meet hers. 

                She moaned softly, “I missed this.”  His lips were softer than Benny’s but no less delicious.  She carded her fingers through his hair, holding him close.  She opened her eyes as Dean’s tongue swept into her mouth to see Benny move behind the hunter.  She smiled into the kiss when she felt Dean feel the vampire up against his back. 

                Benny placed one hand on Dean’s shoulder, the other sliding around to palm him through his jeans.  Dean’s grip on her waist tightened, allowing her to feel the heat of Benny’s knuckles at her core.

                Dean’s eyes rolled back at the familiar feel of the solid wall of Benny behind him and the soft, pliable Y/N in front of him.  He never dreamed he’d be able to feel them at the same time.  His body was buzzing with electricity and he wondered faintly if he was even going to make it through the night.      

                Dean’s eyes scorched hers when he finally opened them.  Keeping his arm around her, he turned sideways between them.  “And you—” he began, but was cut off by the vampire’s mouth, his hand at the back of Dean’s head, holding him to his lips.  He tasted just like he remembered and Dean’s cock throbbed urgently as all of the memories came flooding into his brain, unchecked.  He moaned.    

                Y/N took advantage of Dean’s exposed neck and leaned up, running her tongue over the sensitive spot beneath his ear.  Another tremor flowed through him, his head spinning. 

                With an unhappy sound, Benny tore away, chuckling as Dean chased his lips.  “Let’s get to bed.” 

 

                As Dean crawled between the thighs of his two favorite lovers, he couldn’t keep his sounds of anticipated pleasure inside.  He watched while Benny’s thick cock made shallow thrusts in and out of Y/N’s willing body.  Benny was resting against the headboard, his legs open wide to give Dean room, Y/N draped over him, her legs spread even wider, facing Dean.  Benny’s arm held her around the waist as he grunted. 

                Flattening his tongue, Dean pressed it to Y/N’s clit and slid down to lave Benny’s shaft as well.  The dual sounds of ecstasy met his ears and his cock throbbed.  As he licked down to Benny’s sack and back to her clit, and Dean was very close to his first untouched orgasm.  But Y/N’s hands, gripping fistfuls of his hair jarred him out of it.

                “Dean,” she moaned when he rose, resting his hands on her thighs as he leaned in.  She pulled his lips to hers. 

                “Now, you’re gonna take him,” Benny said darkly.  “And I’m gonna watch.”

                “Ben,” Dean’s focused on the vampire.    

                “Come here.”  She pleaded and Dean obeyed her every command. 

                By the time the sun was rising, Dean Winchester was sleeping deeper than he ever had since returning to life, and very possibly even before.  There were no nightmares.  He was satisfied and sated as he slept cuddled up next to Y/N, his arm draped over her, his hand resting on Benny’s hip as the vampire slumbered behind her. 


	9. A Dream of her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before we find out how Sam is/was doing.

                “What do you mean, “Stop”?”  Y/N asked incredulously.

                Sam looked down, “No more.  Dean is gone, and we need to move on.”

                “Like hell!  He’d move heaven and earth for you!  He DID move heaven and earth for you!”

                “But we always promise not to!  And we swear that this time, whatever happens, happens!  But we do it all the time!  EVERY time!  For once, I’m going to listen and do what he’d want!”  Sam’s voice was getting louder but she refused to back down.

                “This is not what he’d want.”  She reached out to touch his hand. 

                “What about what I want?!”  Sam roared suddenly.  She drew back in shock, her eyes wide.  “When has anyone in this fucking family given a shit what I wanted?  First our Dad, then Dean, now you!”  His eyes narrowed, “You know my brother so well, do you?”  Sam took a step towards her, and she tried to hold her ground, raising her eyes defiantly to his.  “A few rolls in the hay and you know him better than I do?!”

                She stared at him, eyes still wide in shock.  “That’s not what I meant.”  She began.

                He stepped towards her again, this time she lost her ground when he towered over her.  “Maybe if I’d gotten my dick in you first, you’d be on my side,” he snarled. 

                He watched the devastation fill her eyes while his awful words sank in.  He didn’t even mean them.  He was angry, scared, and guilty and he had just taken it on his best friend.  Hell, his only friend.  She crumbled right in front of his eyes.      

                He sighed, running his hands through his hair.  “Y/N,” he’d meant to be gentle, but it came out as a frustrated growl, “I didn’t mean that.”

                “Get out.” She said softly.

                He dropped his arms to his sides.  “Y/N…I…”  He reached for her, intending to pull her into his arms and to try to take the words back, even though he knew better.   

                She found her voice, “Get.  OUT!”

 

                Warm hands on her back, riding up to her shoulders.  Massaging away the tension.  She’d been crying in her sleep; something she hadn’t done for quite a while.  She rolled over, burying herself in Benny’s chest.  “Dream or memory?” he asked softly.

                She sniffed, “Memory.  Of when Sam left.”

                “Ah,” he pulled her closer.  “It’s gone now.  It’s over now.”  He pushed his head down near hers, seeking her lips for a kiss.  He moaned when she pressed against him, poking her tongue into his mouth.  “Y/N…Dean’s in the shower, and once he’s done…”

                “You have to go, I know.”  She replied sadly.  “But I can try to make sure you come sprinting back to me.”

                “I’ll crawl if I have to chere.”  He grunted and adjusted as his erection made its own plans known.  “I don’t ever want to leave you a memory that makes you cry.”  He kissed her again.  So lost in each other, especially when Y/N reached to wrap her fingers around his swelling cock.  Neither heard the water stop running.  Or the door open.

                “Hurry up, bloodsucker!  I’ll fuck your girl twice before you even get out here!”  Dean called from the doorway. 

                The lovers simply turned their head to look at him, relaxed, and handsome.  “Not if I take her in with me.”  Benny growled back.  His cock pulsing in her hand.

                Dean shrugged amicably, “Coffee then.  That’s nice and hot too.”  He winked and swaggered towards the kitchen. 

                “Care to join me?”

                “Of course.”  She smiled running her fingers over the crown of his cock. 

                “Woman…” he growled.   

 

                Too soon, everyone was up and ready for the day.  The three stood near the front of the Impala.  Everything packed, Y/N making sure that Benny had his phone and charger.  Which he assured her of four times. 

Dean looked back and forth between the lovers; _his_ lovers.  “I’m not sure of the protocol.  Can I kiss you goodbye?  Or am I gonna get punched in the dick?”

                “Of course you can kiss me goodbye.  I expect you to kiss me hello too.”  She replied with a sweet smile, “Soon.” 

                Dean smirked while he placed his hands on her hips and leaned into her lips.   

                “So smooth,” Benny purred in her ear, causing a shiver as he kissed her neck.  “He still might get punched in the dick though.”

                “Harsh,” Dean hissed as he pulled away. 

                “You can always kiss me.”  She offered.  “Both of you.”

 

 

                “So how’s Y/N really doing?” Dean asked while they pulled onto the highway.

                “She’s good, brother.  Really good.  I mean she’s so good to me that it’s just…”

                “Good?” Dean couldn’t keep it in.

                “Yeah, she does this thing with the dishwasher, when she opens it, she lets it fall open and kicks out catching it with her foot.  Every time.  And when she closes it, she just kicks it back up, catching it with her hand.  Every. Time.  It’s so…”

                “You are SO in LOVE.”  Dean cried.

                Benny laughed and hoped that his blush wasn’t too apparent.  He cleared his throat and turned to face Dean more.  “I can’t help but wonder, why you didn’t make that girl your own?  I mean I’m certainly not offerin’ to give her up.  But, that girl loves you.  You’d been close to her before your unfortunate detour into my neighborhood.  So… why?”

                Dean sighed, “I couldn’t have loved her right.  Not the way she deserved.”  He glanced sideways at Benny, “I’m a train wreck.  I can be pretty selfish, reckless, and dim, but I knew that.  She knew that.  I couldn’t have loved her right.  Not like you are.”  Dean smiled at Benny now, but there was a sadness at the corners of his mouth.  “Not like you.”

                “Don’t you think that’s up to her?”  He replied softly.

                “I’m pretty good at making decisions for other people.  Just ask Sammy.”  Dean had meant the answer to be flippant and clever, but the meaning hit him right in the gut. 

                “Dean…” Benny began, sensing his pain.

                Dean smirked.  “Who’s better?  Me or her?”

                “What?”

                “Come on,” Dean chided, “when you’re about to blow, does she know to press on your—”

                “Dean!”  His breathing was suddenly coming in shorter pants now as his heart and cock remembered. 

 

                A week later, the job was finally done, the brothers were relatively unscathed and Benny, Benny was just hungry.  He’d headed out to the Impala for the cooler Dean had stashed in the back.  When he returned, he could hear the argument that Sam had clearly been holding in the entire time.  Honestly, he was surprised that he’d held it in at all.

                “I can’t believe it, Dean.  You left Y/N alone with a fucking vampire!  But I’M the asshole?!”  Sam’s voice carried out the open window.  Benny leaned against the bumper while the brothers had it out.    

                “No, I left her with a friend!” Dean shot back.  “A pretty damn reliable one at that.  Since she’d been alone for a while!  Dammit Sam!  She needed you!  How could you fucking leave her?!”

                “Friend,” Sam scoffed.

                Benny sighed and slipped the phone out of his pocket to see if Y/N had replied back to his text.  Grunting in frustration when he noted that he hadn’t hit “send.”  Again. 

                He tapped the happy blue button in frustration a few times and her reply was almost instant.  :Hey!  Can you come home yet?:

                :Depends on if these two ever stop arguing.:

                :Oh boy.  How long have they been at it?:

                :Just started.  Seems Sam doesn’t like my kind.:

                Benny waited for her answer but instead heard Dean’s phone ring, promptly quieting the arguing siblings.  He immediately headed inside.  He found Dean sitting at the little table, while Sam sat on the edge of the nearest bed.  Watching his brother.   

                Dean’s eyes met his when he entered, he pointed at his phone and mouthed “Y/N.”  Benny nodded knowingly.  “Yeah, we’re done.  We’re all safe.  I swear.  Your man is in one piece and can’t wait to get back to you.”  Dean paused and smiled quickly, his tongue swiping his lower lip as he looked down.  “The other one too.”  He chuckled then listened to her again, “no, we’re not fighting.  We’re just…” he looked back up at Benny, with mayhem in his eyes. 

                Benny shrugged, “Sorry,” he mouthed. 

                Before Benny could show any more contrition, Dean held the phone towards his brother, “She wants to talk to you.” 

                Sam shook his head and looked down at his lap. 

                Sighing heavily, “He’s not ready yet.”   

                “Coward!” her voice came through the phone.  Benny knew he had enhanced hearing, but she had been loud enough.  Judging by Sam’s shoulders, he heard her loud and clear. 

                Ending the call, Dean looked at his brother with disapproval.  “You can’t hide from her forever.”

                “Wanna bet?”

                “I just don’t get why—”  Dean began again.

                “Because I was wrong!”  Sam cried, “Alright?!”  He jumped up, looking like he was about to run out of the room.  Except Benny was in the way.  He turned helplessly back to his brother.  “How can I fix this?  You’re right!!!  I abandoned you!  Both of you!  I’m already going to have to eat it from you until I die, and she’s gonna look at me with all that…that…” he was pacing now, his fists clenched at his sides.  “All of that hurt and disappointment!  And I deserve it, Dean!  I absolutely fucking deserve it!”

                “You’re her best friend Sammy.”  Dean offered quietly.

                “No, I’m not.  I was horrible to her.  I was cruel.  The things I said to her, I-I don’t even know where they came from!”  He stood and began pacing.  “And then I left!  I just ran away!  Didn’t even put up a fight!”  He ran his hands through his long hair and stopped just shy of Benny.  “She deserves a better friend than me.”

                Dean glanced at Benny’s over his brother’s shoulder.  “Don’t you think that’s up to her?”


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all knew this was coming.   
> Stay with us.

Y/N answered the door and knew exactly why he was there the moment his tortured eyes met hers. 

“No,” she breathed.

“Y/N, if I had a better—” 

“No!” she cried, putting her hands to his chest, trying to block Dean’s entry into the house.  “You can’t ask him to go back there!”  She began trembling when Benny’s footfalls came up the hallway, stopping behind her. 

Benny put his hands on her shoulders and asked the question he already knew the answer to.    “What do you need, brother?”

Her heart dropped to her stomach and she feared she was going to puke. 

“Sam is stuck in Purgatory.”  Dean glanced at Y/N as her head snapped up back to him.  “I gotta get him back and…”

Benny slid his hands around her waist, pulling her against his chest.  Dean stepped inside.  “And you’ll never survive another tour down there even if we knew how to get you there.” 

“Why is Sam there?!”  She squeaked.

Dean explained.

“Can I have a few minutes to say goodbye to my girl?”  Benny asked, his fingers digging into her hips. 

“Of course.”  Dean turned to move towards the door.  

She spun in Benny’s arms, “No!  You stay here!  Stay here.  Stay with me!”

Dean offered sadly.  “I’m sorry, Y/N, I’m so fucking sorry.”

Benny held her face in his hands, “Baby, look at me.”

She did, her tears streaming over his thumbs. 

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  Instead, he swooped in, taking her lips in a kiss that he tried to convey all the words that continued to fail him.  “I’m coming back to you.  I promise.”

“Benny,” she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  “I love you.  I love you so much.”

“And I love you, mon cher, and I’m coming back to you.”  She let go with a sob.  Benny turned quickly, grabbed his coat and marched out the door before he changed his mind.  Dean turned to follow him. 

Y/N grabbed the back of Dean’s collar with a strength that surprised him.  He gasped as she yanked him back against her.  She spun him and kissed him hard, and grasped his coat in both fists.  Her beautiful eyes brimming with tears, a look Dean had sworn to never put on her face again.  “And I love you, you dumbass.”  She panted.  “You bring him back to me.  Or I’m following him there.”

Wordless, Dean nodded and leaned in for one last kiss before turning away from her and plodding to the car.

Benny sighed heavily while they drove away.  “Look at us Bud, now we’ve all broken her heart.”

A tear escaped Dean’s eye as he stomped on the gas.

 

If Benny stopped to think about it, he probably would be alarmed at how easily he slipped back into his Purgatory mindset.  The thick air was almost welcoming as he fashioned his machete.  It was easy to find the human once he questioned a few low-level monsters.

It took a day to catch up to Sam.  He’d adapted quickly and his trail was somewhat hard to track.  However, human fear had a particular smell.  Like mint, and Benny knew it well.  He practically tripped over the younger Winchester at a clearing not far from the river. 

“Jesus Christ!”  Sam cried, falling backwards. 

“Don’t think he’s ever been.”  Benny said mildly, reaching down to help Sam to his feet but Sam didn’t reach for his hand.  “Look, I don’t have time for this.  Your fight is with the people we love on the other side of the light.  And you know DAMN well I’m here for you.” 

Sam took his hand.

They’d traveled for half a day in silence, “Why are you here?”  Sam’s voice broke the sound of their footfalls.

Benny glanced over at the younger Winchester.  “Because Dean asked me to.”  His response was deadpan.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Are you fucking him too?”  Sam spat.  “Seems to be how Dean gets people on his side, to do his bidding.”

Benny stopped, his curious gaze halting Sam as well.  “You are the most ungrateful Purgatory rescue I’ve ever met.”

Sam scoffed, then leaned into Benny’s space.  “Why.  Are.  You.  Here?”

Sighing in exasperation, “Because I love your brother,” Benny said with his eyebrows raised in an “OKAY?!” motion, “And I love Y/N with every ounce of my cursed being.”  Before Sam could release any more venom, Benny’s arm shot out, and grabbed Sam by the throat.  Toe-to-toe, Benny’s angry eyes pierced into Sam’s shocked ones, “And they are in PAIN without you.  It’s eating them alive and I can’t have that.  Not when I’m the only being that could do something about it.”

He shook Sam a little, loosening his grip but not letting go, “I’ve been a monster for the better part of the last 50 years boy.  Unconnected, untouched, unloved.  Then Dean literally dropped in and I thought he was a gift and a fluke.  Then, he brings me to Y/N.  And I start to think that maybe I have a second chance, maybe I have a shot at salvation.”  He shook the teary-eyed Winchester again.  “You already HAVE their unconditional love and you’re SHITTING on it.”

“You don’t kn—“

“Do you REALLY think that I don’t know everything about you?  Stanford?”  Benny growled, letting go and pushing Sam back.  “They want you home.  They’ve already forgiven you.”  Benny turned to continue on their way when a hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“How can I look them in the eyes after all of this?”  His broken voice croaked.

“You just do.”  Benny answered gently.  “Love…Sam…”

Sam opened his mouth to reply when a piercing whistle echoed around them.  Benny grabbed Sam’s shoulder, halting him.  They stood listening. 

The whistle came again.

“Shit.”

“What is that?”  Sam had raised his weapon.  An axe type, similar to Dean’s, Benny had noted. 

“A party.”  Benny scanned the horizon looking for any sign of them.

“A…”

“Word is out that there is a juicy human around.  Also likely that the human is Winchester flavored.”  Benny’s voice was dire.  “You got a lot of friends here, Sam.  You’re out of time.”

Sam’s chest was heaving with fear, “What do we do?”

“Run.”

They ran.  Weaving through the forest, out of sight of the river, trying to get to the rock formation where the door would be.

There was another clearing, the closest shot to the door.  They broke from the tree line and just as they did, five figures dropped out of the trees, landing directly in front of them.

A quick and vicious fight broke out, Benny and Sam quickly dispatching what appeared to be two vampires, a werewolf, and a leviathan.   

“Never occurred to me to look up,” Sam panted.

“Not the kind of mistake you usually get to make twice.”  Benny said dryly, scanning the area again.  He grabbed Sam’s shoulder, spinning him and pointing at a space in the rocks.  The space was glowing faintly.  “See that?  That’s the door.  You get up there, and it will take you home.”

Sam followed the direction of Benny’s fingers then back at him, “Well let’s go!”

Benny shook his head.  “Too many on us.  Both of us won’t make it.”

Sam grabbed his shoulders, “NO!  No more self-sacrifice!  LET’S.  GO.”

Benny threw Sam to the side to take down a creature running up on them.  “Not a discussion!”  He yelled, turning to see that a second one had come from somewhere and was swinging at Sam, who ducked and wrapped his arms around it.

“After that whole “love” speech, you’re gonna sacrifice yourself?!  Fuck you.”  Sam snarled, snapping the attacker’s neck with a grimace and a twist.  “I am NOT going back without you!”

“We’re outnumbered.”  Benny argued as three more figures appeared in the shadows of the trees.  “You’re more important!”

“Not to her.”  Sam replied moving to stand beside him, watching the figures approach.  Damn they were fast.    

“I was sent here for YOU.”  Benny tried again.  “You need to go.”

Sam shook his head defiantly and planted his feet.  “Then we both die here.”  He stared hard at the vampire. 

“You’re all assholes,” Benny growled, grabbing the younger Winchester and pulling him towards the rocks.    


	11. We're Keeping Him

The lights were on when they drove up. 

Benny paused, wondering if he should just walk in or knock.  Dean saw the tension in his shoulders as he decided.  But the door swung open before he could act, and a familiar blur shot out of the doorway, crashing into Benny, knocking him back into Dean.  He felt Dean’s hands on his hips as she wrapped around him.   

“Benny!”  Y/N shrieked, already crying.  “Benny!”  She opened her eyes briefly as he stood crushing her to him.  She kissed him.  She kissed his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids… 

Her red eyes met Dean’s as she reached to pull him into her arms for a kiss of his own, “Where’s Sam?”  Her voice trembling with fear when she pulled back. 

“We got him.”  Dean released her, turned, and waved at the Impala, swinging his arm upward, “Come on!” he hollered. 

The door squeaked open and Sam slowly unfolded himself from the front seat.  He stood awkwardly, wiping his palms on his jeans before moving.  Reluctance was obvious in every shambling step towards them.  She detangled and ran towards Sam, skidding to a dead stop before him. 

They stared at each other.   

In the silence, Dean leaned towards Benny.  “That girl loves you.”

Benny nodded as he watched the stare down.  “That she does.”  He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  “Is she gonna kill him?”  He looked at Dean, “I didn’t take that trip south just for her to kill him.”

Dean shrugged.  “It’s out of my hands.”  The men watched as Y/N and Sam continued to stand silent and motionless before each other. 

Sam used all of his courage to finally speak, his heart shattering at the look in her tear-filled eyes.  He took a deep breath.  “Y/N, I – HOOMPH!”

She’d jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck.  She actually hung for a second before Sam’s arms crept around her, next, he was crushing her to him so hard he felt her back crack.  “I’m sorry.”  He pleaded, his own tears finally spilling over.  “I’m so sorry I left you.  I’m sorry I said what I did.  I’m so sorry I hurt you.  I didn’t mean those things.  God help me, I didn’t.”

“I don’t care, Sam…I don’t care…” she blubbered, “you’re back.  Oh my God, you’re back…”  He could feel her tears hot and wet on his neck. 

“How does she greet random people on the street?”  Benny leaned over to Dean’s ear again.  “That flying squirrel hug can’t work for everyone.”

Dean’s smile was obvious in his voice.  “Just us, brother.”  He turned to study the handsome vampire’s profile in the evening shadows.  He cautiously slid his hand up Benny’s back, noting him stiffening slightly as his hand trailed to the broad shoulder, squeezing gently.  “I still can’t tell you how glad I am that you came back.”  Benny hadn’t allowed more than a tight embrace and a barely there sweep of lips when they’d returned. 

Without turning his head, Benny covered Dean’s head.  “Once we all settle down, you’re gonna show me.”  The commanding growl in his voice caught Dean completely off guard and set his blood on fire.  He saw the vampire’s eyes shift towards him and his lips curl into a wicked sneer.

“I—“ Dean began lamely.

“You thought I didn’t want you when we came home didn’t ya?”  Benny teased, turning fully to the hunter.  Seeing Dean’s face, he didn’t need to answer, “Just the opposite.  It took everything in me to not throw you down and have my way.  But I wanted to take care of this first,” he motioned towards the two figures babbling and weeping in the driveway.      

Sam had sunk to his knees still clinging to Y/N who had wrapped completely around him.  Both of them sobbing and unable to form coherent words.  The most Dean and Benny could make out were various, blubbering versions of, “Sorry.”

“We should get them inside.”  Benny said, pulling Dean’s hand from his shoulder and kissing the inside of his wrist.  “They can cry in the hallway just as easily,” he started down the stairs.  Dean followed after a not-so-subtle adjustment of his jeans as the images of Benny manhandling him continued to play in his overheated brain.    

While being untangled, the younger Winchester and Y/N managed to get themselves under control.  Benny scooped up Y/N in his arms to carry her inside.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, calling back to Sam, “Next time I WILL shoot you!”

Sam remained on his knees until Dean’s hand appeared in his vision.  Taking it and allowing himself to be hoisted to his feet, he smiled, “Next time, I’ll let you.”

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

She expected to fall asleep between her lovers that night.  Which is exactly what happened at first.  Only after the Winchesters had eaten almost everything in her kitchen that wasn’t nailed down and Benny had consumed half of his blood supply.  Benny had insisted on “dinner” before he’d allow himself to kiss her properly.  By then she was practically foaming at the mouth to be able to have him in her arms again.

Showers were taken, whiskey was consumed, and Sam apologized to everyone.  Multiple times.  Finally agreeing to go to his full bedroom in the basement when threats of beheading were mentioned.  “Don’t let me hear too much of the gangbang please.”  He’d called. 

But the trio had trudged to her room, stripping completely and falling down in a tangle of limbs.  Y/N in the middle, Benny in front of her, Dean behind, their arms caging her in to rest on each other as they quickly drifted away.

It wasn’t long though, before a gentle rub at her stomach, followed by the press of hard velvet at her back brought her back to consciousness.  Benny’s hand was roaming over her hip to her ass, twisting his wrist to grip Dean’s erection.  A soft pass of breath from Dean carried the moan he tried to keep inside as he rolled his hips towards her. 

Immediately aroused, she opened her eyes to meet the shining blue of her vampire.  He smiled sweetly as she leaned in for a kiss.  He grunted against her lips as she threw a leg over his hip, pushing the tip of his erection against her opening.  Sliding the tip inside, she gasped, her head pressed back into Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean moved forward, sliding his cock between her thighs, slipping beneath Benny’s own and pressing against his aching sack.  The three moaned together.  Y/N reached down, wrapping her hand as best she could around both men and stroking the heated flesh.  “Oh my god.”  Someone breathed.

The rest of the evening was full of gentle sighs, caresses, and proclamations of love.  When the three were sated, they slept.  Safe and satisfied in each other’s arms.           

 

 

Time moved on.  The brothers Winchester went back into the family business.  Benny and Y/N continued their life together.  But sometimes…   

 

“Should I call him?”  Benny was at the table, playing solitaire as Y/N continued tinkering with something at the kitchen counter. 

 “I think that’s an excellent idea.”  She didn’t have to turn around for Benny to know that her cheeks had flushed with excitement.  He could hear the blood pick up speed through her veins.    

Benny grabbed his phone.  Dean answered almost immediately.  “Hey love,” Dean’s voice was genuinely happy to hear from him.  “How are my two favorite people?” 

Benny smiled as he heard Sam’s insulted, “HEY!” in the background.  “We’re fine.  In fact, we were just talking about you, Dean Winchester.”

“Oh, you were, were you?”  He cocked his head, a familiar heated feeling swirling in his gut at the tone of Benny’s voice.  He knew what was on the horizon.

“I don’t suppose you’re in the area?”

Dean chuckled, “Actually we’re about two hours away from N’awlins proper.”

“Think you could swing this way in the next day or so?”  A pause.  “We want you to come over.”

“I might be able to do that.  What’s up?”  Dean glanced over at Sam who shrugged and nodded.

“We want you.”  Benny simply answered.  

A wide grin spread across Dean’s face.  “I’ll be there by dark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter was probably written before the first one. Writing is weird. I am very pleased with how this turned out and if you're here with me, I hope you did too.
> 
> There was originally going to be a separate Epilogue chapter but it just wasn't long enough. Again, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
